Dormitório Feminino
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Lily, Andy, McKinnon e Aine. Não importava o que acontecesse, elas sabiam que tinham pelo menos umas às outras. Cap. 10: "Tudo bem, ele não está nos seguindo." "Francamente, como se os guardas de Londres não tivessem nada mais com que se preocupar..."
1. As Mosqueteiras

Tiago, Lílian, Remo, Sírius, Pedro, Marlene, Andrômeda não me pertencem. O primeiro nome da Aine me pertence! 

"Uma por todas e todas por uma"  
No castelo praticamente vazio daquele natal, quatro grinfinórias sabiam que tinham pelo menos umas às outras. Juntas, podiam superar problemas do passado e sonhar com um futuro que viria depois da guerra e das lágrimas... Numa louca aventura de férias, as correntes de tristeza que as sufocavam no castelo se dissipam.  
Parcialmente baseado no livro Fugitivas, de V.C.Andrews

------------

Capítulo 1. As mosqueteiras

Abri os olhos e mirei as cortinas de veludo vermelho que isolavam minha cama do resto do dormitório. Um som de choro fraco cortava o silêncio da torre. O dia anterior havia terminado com mais uma leva de más notícias. Como sempre acontecia depois disso, os dormitórios todos eram tomados por um silêncio quase que absoluto, exceto por aqueles gemidos dolorosos.

As informações sobre as novas vítimas da guerra espalhavam-se pelo castelo mais depressa do que pelúcios eram capazes de encontrar galeões. Quando se tratava de descobrir qualquer coisa sobre aqueles que tiveram algum parente morto ou seriamente ferido na guerra, todos os alunos se tornavam de repente estudiosos muito aplicados. A maior parte dos estudantes se sentia na obrigação de compartilhar com todos qualquer coisa que ouvisse, principalmente porqueem geral as notícias oficiais só chegavam muitas semanas depois da tragédia ter acontecido. Dessa forma, a "rede de informações paralelas" de Hogwarts era a forma como as notícias tristes se difundiam.

Segundo Jessie McClagan, uma fofoqueira da trupe de Berta Jorkings, dessa vez haviam sido os Bones as vítimas. Quase toda a família fora morta num atentado e Amélia Bones estava desde a noite anterior na enfermaria tendo uma crise nervosa. Edgar Bones tinha permanecido várias horas olhando em silêncio as chamas da lareira. Sem muito esforço, eu podia adivinhar que aquele choro devia estar vindo do dormitório do terceiro ano, onde dormia Janet Bones, a mais nova dos irmãos, agora órfãos.

Continuei deitada na cama, lembrando de como minha amiga Aine Bagman havia chegado à escola no início daquele ano letivo. Ela tinha perdido os paisdurante o verão e passou várias semanas irreconhecível, totalmente infeliz. Mas pelo menos ela não tinha que chorar sozinha na cama. Eu eoutras três garotas que ocupavam aquele dormitório éramos o mais próximo que se podia chegar de irmãs que tinham um sangue em comum. Eu (Lílian Evans), Marlene McKinnon, Aine Bagman e Andrômeda Black tínhamos pelo menos umas às outras e isso valia muito naqueles tempos em que as esperanças estavam tão baixas que era difícil imaginar que um dia voltariam a subir.

Convencida de que meu sono estava perdido para sempre, me levantei e abri as cortinas da cama de dossel, encontrando um quarto pintado de laranja pela luz do sol que rompia a neblina. Ainda me sacudindo para espantar o frio e o sono, me aproximei da janela que dava vista para o lago, à essa hora tão negro quanto os cabelos de Marlene McKinnon, que se espalhavam e apareciam por uma fresta aberta na cortina da cama. Pequenas cristas se erguiam acima do negrume, dando conta da lula gigante se locomovendo de uma margem a outra.

Me deixei ficar alguns minutos ali, imaginando que o inverno logo se revelaria sob a forma de uma camada de neve de vários centímetros que deixaria ilhado o castelo e a pequena cabana do guarda-caças da escola, que se projetava nas dimensões de uma caixa de fósforos às margens da Floresta Proibida. Quando isso acontecesse, Filch, o zelador da escola, seria visto pelos corredores praguejando contra os estudantes que entravam espalhando neve pelo salão principal e distribuindo detenções. A maioria dos primeiranistas ficaria tão assustada com aqueles olhos avermelhados de fúria esquadrinhando cada canto do castelo, que olharia várias vezes antes de se atrever a andar pingando neve e água e se reteria por vários minutos do lado de fora, esperando que o vento os secasse - ou lhes causasse uma pneumonia, o que viesse primeiro.

Filch e sua gata, Lady Mirra, eram o bastante para proporcionar aos novatos pesadelos pelo resto de suas vidas. O fato de ele haver sido qualificado para trabalhar numa escola era, como dizia Andrômeda, a prova definitiva de que os bruxos realmente tinham uma lógica duvidosa. Andy vinha de uma longa e tradicionalíssima linhagem de bruxos. Talvez por isso sempre se referisse a essas famílias de bruxos "de sangue puro" como se ela mesma não fosse membro de uma delas.

Esfreguei os olhos e girei os pés para seguir para o banheiro. Na cama, Marlene se mexeu e sua perna escorregou para o chão. Eraum consenso entre nós quatro que Marlene era de longe a mais bonita do nosso ano -sim, ela mesma, em sua imensa modéstia,concordava conosco. Tinha um rosto de feições muito harmoniosas, lábios bonitos, olhos marcantes com sobrancelhas perfeitas e longos cílios e cabelos cor de ébano que lhe desciam até o meio das costas.

Percebendo que com mais um mínimo movimento minha amiga despencaria da cama, me aproximei e abri as cortinas da cama dizendo:

- Ei, bela adormecida! - Marlene fez apenas um movimento para esconder a cabeça debaixo do cobertor para se esconder da claridade que agora tomava completamente o quarto. - Acorda, McKinnon, já está tudo claro e o café já deve estar sendo servido. Se não levantar, as melhores torradas já vão ter sido comidas e o mingau vai estar todo mexido quando você descer!

Nada. Nem sequer uma mínima contração muscular ou um murmúrio de "vai se danar, Lílian!". Cruzei os braços com impaciência e resolvi tomar uma providência drástica:

- Marlene, os elfos domésticos acabaram de trazer sua capa violeta da lavanderia e parece que a cor dela mudou pra rosa.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, ela se ergueu do emaranhado de cobertores, lençóis e travesseiros, pulando da cama para cair sentada no chão.

- Bom dia! - falei, no tom mais cândido que podia.

- Minha capa violeta... - murmurou Marlene, desorientada.

- Está em perfeitas condições pendurada no seu armário. Esqueceu que ela foi devolvida já faz dois dias? - e segui para o banheiro, muito satisfeita, deixando uma Marlene ainda desnorteada, procurando os chinelos no meio dos cobertores que haviam despencado da cama junto com ela.

- Hoje é sábado, por que não podemos dormir até mais tarde num sábado? - resmungou Marlene, assim que conseguiu se levantar e se juntar a mim na frente do espelho do banheiro.

- Vou abordar o assunto na próxima reunião dos monitores - gracejei, com a voz empapada de espuma da pasta de dentes.

- Estou falando sério - retrucou Marlene. - Essa coisa de simulado aos sábados definitivamente tem que acabar.

Sorri, terminando minha higiene matinal, e voltei para o quarto a fim de acordar as outras. Encontrei Andrômeda já de pé, com o rosto vermelho, agitando as mãos com ansiedade enquanto olhava para dentro das cortinas ao redor da cama de Aine.

- Ela começou de novo - murmurou para mim, angustiada. - Parece que foi petrificada ou algo do tipo!

Gritei para Marlene se apressar e me adiantei para a cama de Aine. Ela estava deitada com as pernas encolhidas, as mãos fechadas comprimidas contra a testa, os olhos apertados com força, os lábios contraídos. O corpo todo tremia.

Marlene se juntou a nós rapidamente e foi a primeira a tentar agir de alguma forma, segurando Aine pelos ombros e sacudindo-a com força dizendo:

- Aine, pare com isso. Você não pode continuar assim, se te virem desse jeito vão te mandar pro St. Mungus e nunca mais você vai conseguir sair!

Não houve qualquer reação e eu puxei Marlene, cochichando ao seu ouvido com urgência:

- Esse é o seu jeito de acalmar outra pessoa?

- Não, Lílian, esse é meu jeito de... - mas ela não completou a frase. A um olhar severo meu, ela abaixou a cabeça e seguiu a ordem silenciosa de trancar a porta do dormitório.

Andy puxou as cortinas da quinta cama do dormitório - só pra conferir se estava vazia como o usual. Sua ocupante, Héstia Jones, não tinha uma noite completa no dormitório há um bom tempo.

Logo em seguida, eu, Andrômeda e Marlene nos sentamos nas beiradas da cama de Aine e começamos a falar todas ao mesmo tempo, aos sussurros, pedindo que Aine se acalmasse e voltasse para nós, suas irmãs.

Em poucos minutos, Aine tinha aberto os olhos e corria os olhos de uma a outra, confusa.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou.

- Está tudo bem agora - falei, afagando a cabeça dela como se faz a uma criança. - Vamos nos vestir e descer para o café, eu realmente tenho que reler aqueles usos do sangue de dragão antes do simulado.

------------

Eu observava em silêncio enquanto Aine recarregava seus vários vidros de tinta colorida à mesa de café da manhã. Aquela miniatura de garota de dezessete anos já tinha batido um prato grande de mingau, uma bandeja inteira de torradas e umas duas taças de suco de abóbora. Agora cantarolava completamente feliz, como se o acontecido há apenas alguns minutos no dormitório do sétimo ano da grinfinória simplesmente não lhe dissesse respeito.

Aparentemente, a tática de Lílian a havia feito voltar sem que ela sequer se lembrasse do que a tinha atormentado durante o sono. Lily assegurava que o som de várias vozes humanas conhecidas a ajudavam a se sentir segura para voltar ao normal. Eu não entendia muito bem e nem sabia de onde ela tinha tirado aquela teoria, mas até o momento vinha funcionando e era isso que importava afinal.

Mais uma vez tinha dado certo naquela manhã. Ainda assim, sentadas, esperando pela chegada do correio, eu, Lílian e Andy trocávamos olhares apreensivos fazendo a mesma pergunta: e quando não funcionasse mais?

Nós quatro tínhamos um acordo não expressado de não mencionar as crises de Aine a ninguém. Tínhamos apenas nos apressado em nos vestir e descer para o café no salão principal. Ocupamos nossos lugares habituais numa das extremidades da comprida mesa da grinfinória. À medida que a manhã avançava, as mesas se enchiam de mais e mais de estudantes - os do sétimo ano estavam levemente alvoroçados com a perspectiva do simulado para os N.I.E.M.'s.

E eu mal havia tocado na comida, apenas observava em silêncio o movimento de taças e pratos. Os elfos como sempre haviam feito um ótimo trabalho enchendo aquelas mesas com fartura e nada mudara significativamente desde que eu tinha chegado ao castelo para cursar o primeiro ano. O castelo inteiro parecia estático no tempo e nas estações, mudando apenas no que dizia respeito às temperaturas e às vestimentas dos ocupantes. As mesmas escadas simulavam portas e as mesmas portas fingiam estar trancadas há centenas de anos para importunar os alunos. As mesmas armaduras gemiam assustadoramente durante a noite e rangiam seus braços enferrujados e os mesmos quadros se moviam nas molduras se intrometendo e fofocando sempre que alguém ameaçava lhes dar mais atenção do que daria a uma parede.

Ainda assim, me peguei sendo nostálgica naquela fria manhã de dezembro, imaginando que ia sentir saudades quando o ano letivo terminasse e eu voltasse para casa com um diploma e a perspectiva de jamais voltar a mirar aquelas mil torrinhas luminosas se refletindo no lago, quando a carruagem que nos trazia de Hogsmead se aproximasse da escola, a cada primeiro de setembro.

Aine ainda cantarolava quando as corujas irromperam pelas janelas do salão principal, deixando cair uma enorme variedade de pacotes pelas cinco longas mesas - uma para cada uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts e uma para os professores. Lílian logo estava mergulhada atrás de um jornal, enquanto Andrômeda se concentrava em abrir as cartas de seus familiares com um ar de desagrado. Aine pegou o caderno de esportes do jornal de Lílian e se pôs a procurar notícias de seu irmão, que batia pelo time de quadribol da Inglaterra. Eu peguei a carta que havia recebido de casa e a amassei com descaso, atirando-a dentro de uma jarra de suco vazia.

Cada uma de nós tinha algum tipo de problema de família. Andrômeda estava sendo empurrada para um casamento arranjado pelos pais. Eu mesma não suportava mais minha família de criação - meus tios e minha avó. Minha mãe havia passado muitos meses trancada na sessão de psiquiatria do Hospital St. Mungus antes de morrer. E Lílian, apesar do seu ar racional e controlado, tinha grandes problemas em controlar mágicas involuntárias diante dairmã, que não suportava magia e a atormentava sempre que estava em casa.

Aine, a única que antes tinha uma família normal, agora era órfã e vivia com o irmão Otto Bagman, muito afeito a enfeitiçar máquinas trouxas. Lílian dizia que com certeza havia algo mais grave aí, mas nenhuma de nós nunca pressionara Aine, temendo que ela se transformasse permanentemente numa estátua inerte.

Aine sempre falava como a família de seu irmão a tinha recebido bem e como os sobrinhos pequenos se jogavam aos seus pés querendo vê-la fazer mágica, mas isso não explicava a convicção dela, anunciada a algumas semanas, de permanecer na escola no feriado de natal.

A visão daquele canto da mesa provavelmente podia dar uma boa idéia do contraste entre nós.

Lílian tinha o uniforme meticulosamente arrumado, a gravata com um nó impecável e os cabelos vermelhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça. Os sapatos tipo boneca com meias cumpridas até a canela e o distintivo de monitora chefe brilhando no peito, abaixo do brasão do paletó. Depois de revirar toda a seção de notícias do Profeta diário, ela simplesmente passou às suas anotações para uma revisão de última hora. Era o tipo de pessoa que podia passar um dia inteiro com uma mancha de tinta no rosto porque quase nunca se detinha diante de um espelho.

Eu estava usando naquela manhã os cabelos soltos, espalhados sobre os ombros, da maneira que Andy dizia que fazia parecer um véu negro. Vestia uma saia provavelmente um pouco mais curta que o normal, gravata folgada, com botas brilhantes. Tinha desviado minha atenção dos pensamentos nostálgicos e agora me preocupava em revirar a mochila à procura de um baton, ainda praguejando contra a pressa das outras em deixar o dormitório, sem me dar nem tempo de passar nada no rosto.

Aine ria e acenava para os que passavam, comendo o que talvez fosse seu terceiro café-da-manhã. Parecia muito pequena dentro da capa de inverno do uniforme. Em pouco mais de seis anos em Hogwarts, minha amiga pouco crescera, preservando as feições infantis, com bochechas rosadas e cabelos castanhos, encaracolados, cortados rente aos ombros estreitos, naquele momentos presos com uma fita cor-de-rosa. Uma menina graciosa, ficava literalmente uma boneca quando eu me dispunha a maquiá-la, o que sempre acontecia várias vezes durante os feriados.

Andy se preocupava com a leitura de um semanário de fofocas, balançando os pés em tênis desbotados por baixo da mesa. Tinha os longos cabelos loiros bagunçados e usava um velho suéter de lã vermelho por cima das vestes, o que lhe dava uma aparência um tanto quanto descuidada. Seu malão estava lotado de roupas caras e sofisticadas, mas ela preferia usar apenas suas velhas roupas, pelo menos enquanto servissem.

Nossas personalidades tão distintas se reuniam de uma maneira um tanto quanto misteriosa às amizades comuns. Aine era, em grande parte, a responsável por isso. Andrômeda fora sua primeira protetora e eu e Lílian acabamos por nos juntar às duas para evitar que outros estudantes as importunassem. Essa união havia se intensificado à medida que a guerra no mundo mágico ia nos sitiando no meio de um mar de depressão. Primeiro tinha sido a morte da minha mãe, depois as brigas de Andrômeda com o resto da família, e então Aine havia ficado órfã.

Esse último incidente fora o responsável pelo início das crises de Aine, que Lílian descrevia como "fuga da dor" ou "tentativa de perder o contato com a realidade". Eu e Andrômeda concordávamos que Aine estava era ficando maluca, mas não queríamos dizer isso e aceitamos a explicação de Lílian.

Mas, mesmo que houvesse fatos mal-explicados entre nós e mesmo sendo extremamente diferentes, nos sentíamos, de algum modo, seguras juntas, cada uma acrescentando o que pudesse faltar às outras. Sempre dispostas a se proteger mutuamente, sempre unidas, embora nada em comum nos fizesse assim.

------------

Eu prometi mostrar a Marlene McKinnon e aí está ela. Se você não sabe do que eu estou falando dê uma olhada na mminha outra fic Quando os Sonos Acabam e descubra porque eu adoro ela tanto que me inspirei pra escrever uma fic de natal com esse quarteto de garotas malucas.

Bjos,

BelWeasley


	2. Desafetos

Capítulo 2. Desafetos 

- Está na hora de irmos - Lílian se empertigou muito subitamente na cadeira, se levantando em seguida com toda a sua leva de livros, pergaminhos e a mochila estufada.

Aine enfiou as últimas três colheradas do almoço de uma vez na boca e seguiu o gesto da outra jogando a mochila cor-de-rosa nos ombros. Eu também fiz menção de segui-las, mas Marlene permaneceu em seu lugar, olhando com ar de afrontamento para Lily.

Eu e Aine trocamos olhares desanimados e suspiramos ante a discussão que se arquitetava ali. Eu estava particularmente impaciente porque, depois do fracasso nos simulados de sábado, eu queria pelo menos ir bem nos testes de fim de semestre, que realmente contavam alguma coisa.

- Não está não - Marlene mostrou o relógio. - Falta mais de uma hora para o início da aula, por que você já quer ir?

Lílian piscou sem se abalar e estreitou os olhos para Marlene.

- Eu quis dizer ir à biblioteca - falou, calmamente.

Marlene apoiou os cotovelos na mesa com ar de desdenho. Quando ela fazia isso se parecia um bocado com meu primo Sirius e com minha irmã Bellatrix e isso me fazia achar que, de algum modo, ela tinha mais sangue Black correndo nas veias do que eu.

- Pode ir então, eu prometi a Aine que iria maquiá-la hoje - ao que o rosto de Aine se iluminou e ela voltou a se sentar com um sorriso gracioso, mirando Marlene com alegria.

Lílian bufou e olhou para Marlene como se ela estivesse chantageando a Aine ou algo assim e então se voltou para mim, com os olhos ainda faiscando:

- E você, Andy?

- Eu... - gaguejei, pega de surpresa - eu quero que você me ensine os usos do sangue de dragão!

Lílian acenou para mim e começou a andar em direção à saída do salão. Eu ia atrás dela, quando subitamente colidi com algo e as duas caímos sentadas no chão, numa cena completamente patética.

- O que foi? - perguntei, ajudando minha amiga a recolher seus livros, que haviam voado de seus braços na colisão.

Ela me olhou como se minha pergunta fosse absurda e voltou a se sentar no lugar que havia acabado de deixar.

- Como você não me lembrou? - cochichou, quando eu, sem palavras, me juntei a ela.

- Lembrar de quê?

Ela inclinou a cabeça na direção de Anie, agora sentada de frente para Marlene, que fazia volteios com a varinha efetuando um feitiços para corar os lábios.

Claro, típico de Lílian achar que mais ninguém pudesse cuidar de Aine tão bem quanto ela após uma de suas crises e, por isso, tinha que ficar por perto. Digo isso porque mais uma vez, naquela manhã, havíamos acordado com Aine completamente catatônica na cama.

Soltei uma exclamação de entendimento e vi Lílian afastar bandejas, jarras e travessas a fim de arranjar espaço para abrir quatro ou cinco livros diante de si. Eu me perguntava o que ela fazia na biblioteca se parecia ter todos os livros do mundo com ela o tempo todo. Talvez fosse o vício de ficar em um lugar onde não se podia nem mesmo respirar um pouco mais alto sem receber um "shhhh!" da bibliotecária.

- Pensei que ia para o seu refúgio de livros - falou Marlene, percebendo nossa volta.

- Não preciso mais - resmungou Lílian, e se voltou para mim começando sua longa explicação sobre o primeiro uso do sangue de dragão de sua lista (limpar fornos, mas quem quer saber disso? Talvez os elfos domésticos, mas, bem, eles não fazem N.I.E.M.'s).

- Livros, livros, livros - recitou Aine. - Ela ama os livros. Acho que gosta deles mais que da gente.

Eu esbocei um sorriso, mesmo que a expressão de Lílian fosse mais próxima de uma careta de desgosto.

- Aine, acontece que você tem passado tempo demais com a Marlene - falou Lílian, num tom de quem fazia uma conferência sobre guerras de duendes.

- Já disse pra não me chamar de Marlene, Lílian! - Marlene atirou um guardanapo enrolado em forma de bola em nossa direção, atingindo meu chapéu, que se entortou um pouco na minha cabeça. Eu pessoalmente estava decidida que não ia mais tomar partido nas brigas daquelas duas, elas sempre acabavam se entendendo mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu ficava me sentindo uma idiota.

- Tá bem, McKinnon - falou a Lily, com um ar de pouco caso que também lembrava meus parentes. Eu nem sequer me imaginava falando daquela maneira com alguém, e aquelas duas eram as melhores amigas que eu conhecia... - Só não espere que eu deixe você colar de mim no teste de poções de hoje.

Marlene pôs meio palmo de língua pra fora e retrucou:

- Eu não preciso me afundar nos livros pra tirar uma boa nota.

Lílian foi rápida na resposta:

- Acontece que os livros não servem apenas para se dar bem nos exames. Você pode aprender sobre tudo com eles.

- Até mesmo o nosso futuro? - indagou Aine.

Lílian crispou os lábios, ficando pensativa, e respondeu:

- Talvez não exatamente sobre o futuro, mas as técnicas de se saber sobre o futuro sim. É claro que, se você não tiver um dom nato, não vai adiantar nada.

- Obrigada pelas palavras de estímulo - resmungou Marlene e eu subitamente me lembrei que, além do teste de poções que teríamos naquela tarde, ainda havia o de Adivinhações logo depois.

- Oh, você acaba de me lembrar que preciso de pelo menos E em Adivinhações pra poder ter média pra um emprego no Ministério! - falei, desanimada.

- Você sempre pode se casar - brincou Marlene. - Encontre alguém bastante rico e nunca vai precisar de emprego nenhum.

- Suponho que você vá fazer isso - Lílian estava irritada de novo com o rumo da conversa.

- E por que não?

- Por que alguém rico ia querer se casar com você? - Lily já estava sentada na ponta da cadeira e esquecera completamente dos livros.

Eu invejo a coragem da Marlene, se a Lílian olhasse pra mim daquela maneira algum dia, provavelmente eu afundaria para ficar debaixo da mesa e não ia sair de lá nunca mais. Sinceramente, eu me pergunto qual foi exatamente a parte grinfinória que aquele chapéu viu em mim.

Marlene, entretanto, apenas passou a mão pelos incríveis cabelos negros e os sacudiu com desenvoltura, como sempre fazia quando queria se exibir, e respondeu:

- Porque eu sou a garota mais linda que ele vai conhecer.

Aine riu e Marlene voltou à maquiagem dizendo para ela:

- E você vai ser a próxima garota propaganda da Trapobelo, com certeza.

- E eu vou me tornar uma cantora famosa, vou ser a sucessora de Glenda Chittok e ter meu próprio programa de rádio aos treze anos! - falei, distraída.

- Como? Ainda não estão distribuindo vira-tempos por aí, estão? - resmungou Lílian, me fazendo perceber que tinha dezessete anos. - E a chance de você conseguir se casar com um ricaço ou de Aine conseguir virar uma modelo é a mesma de eu um dia me casar com aquele inútil do Potter, então voltemos aos testes.

Marlene riu, satisfeita por ter feito Lílian perder a paciência e cochichou algo para Aine, enquanto eu voltava a prestar atenção nas explicações sobre o sangue de dragão idiota que nunca ia me transformar numa apresentadora de rádio mirim.

Foi quando eu vi aquilo. Héstia Jones, com toda a sua desenvoltura de artilheira de quadribol e cabeleira loura platinada, vinha toda rebolante para o nosso lado, andando de um jeito que ficava óbvio que esperava que o salão todo estivesse olhando pra ela. Em seu encalço, vinha Berta Jorkings, uma lufa-lufa pouco mais alta que eu que usava aparelhos nos dentes. Tinha um pescoço longo, talvez pelo esforço constante de esticá-lo para ouvir coisas que não lhe diziam respeito.

Héstia, por algum motivo, sempre tinha tentado se infiltrar em nosso grupo. Ela dividia o dormitório conosco, infelizmente, pois qualquer que fosse a coisa que nos fizera praticamente irmãs, simplesmente não existia nela. Independente disso, a verdade era que ninguém gostava de Héstia, mas grande parte dos alunos se esforçava para ser legal com ela com medo de se tornarem alvo de sua "turma" - que reunia as fofoqueiras maiores da escola.

- Se não é a pequenina com suas três guarda-costas - Héstia gracejou, olhando maliciosamente para nós com seus pequenos olhos castanhos.

Ela pareceu estudar Aine por um momento e depois olhou para mim e Lílian acrescentando:

- Por que a pequenina estava chorando dessa vez? Alguém roubou sua boneca?

- Vamos até lá fora e eu te mostro por que ela estava chorando - Marlene sorriu de um modo tão cândido quanto assustador.

O sorriso de Héstia desapareceu no mesmo instante e ela se virou para Berta ordenando que lhe conseguisse um lugar na mesa da Lufa-lufa ao lado de Frank Longbotton.

- Vocês não perdem por esperar - falou, indo para longe.

- Não vamos prender a respiração enquanto esperamos, Jones - gritou Marlene, voltando ao seu trabalho de maquilagem.

Lílian iniciou a explicação do que talvez fosse o vigésimo uso do sangue de dragão (eu sei, são só doze, mas você nunca ouviu Lílian explicando detalhadamente alguma coisa, ela provavelmente poderia citar uns cinqüenta usos.

Foi quando o sorriso de Marlene se alargou. Eu não resisti e me virei na direção em que ela estava olhando. Tiago Potter vinha calmamente andando em nossa direção com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e os cabelos arrepiados de um jeito que o fazia parecer um modelo saído do catálogo da Trapobelo - moda mágica.

- Aí vem seu inútil futuro marido, Lily, inclua isso na sua estúpida previsão - fez Marlene.

Lílian só teve um segundo para processar a informação antes de Tiago estar sentado ao seu lado, esticando o braço para alcançar uma jarra de suco de abóbora que ela tinha afastado para longe.

- Vamos terminar isso no dormitório, Aine, e deixar Lily com seu mau-humor - falou Marlene, saindo com Aine.

Eu senti o impulso de seguí-las, mas realmente precisava escutar o resto da explicação para uma nota que prestasse no teste, ainda que aquilo significasse ter que presenciar uma explosão da minha amiga.

Eu a vi fazer uma expressão de nojo e um barulho esquisito, o que fez Tiago sorrir e passar os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes dizendo:

- Bom dia pra você também, Lily!

- Oi, Potter - ela rosnou, entre dentes.

- Que tal um sorriso?

Sinceramente, o que todas aquelas pessoas tinham que adoravam ver o olhar assassino da Lílian?

- Por que eu sorriria estando há menos de cem metros de você? - ela perguntou, numa demonstração fantástica de auto-controle. Eu olhei discretamente para o relógio na esperança de ser eu a marcar o novo record de tempo em que aqueles dois conseguiam conversar.

- Bom, pra começar, está um lindo dia. Vamos todos nos dar muito bem nos testes, o suco está muito bom - ele ergueu a taça para reforçar o que dizia. - E o principal: eu estou há menos de trinta centímetros de você! - ele se inclinou para o lado ficando literalmente colado nela.

Lílian revirou os olhos com impaciência e empurrou Tiago, voltando aos livros enquanto murmurava algo que eu não consegui entender, mas não achei seguro pedir que ela repetisse. Ela não estava gritando e eu tinha esperanças de que isso fizesse o dia de Tiago e ele simplesmente se juntasse aos seus amigos, que nesse momento entravam no salão. Mas isso seria realmente um milagre e, como milagres são muito raros, mesmo para os bruxos, ele continuou:

- Lílian, você vai na próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

- Vou - ela falou, sem olhar pra ele.

- E já tem companhia?

- Eu vou com as meninas.

A expressão de Potter foi mesmo impagável, como se não pudesse digerir a idéia de que minha amiga preferia ir conosco a ir com ele. Bem, Tiago já devia estar acostumado, ele vinha recebendo negativas há dois anos, não era do nada que a Lílian de repente ia pular no pescoço dele, não é mesmo?

- Não prefere ir com uma companhia mais... interessante?

- E quem seria uma companhia mais interessante? Você? - ela levantou os olhos do livro e eu comecei a juntar minhas coisas e enfiá-las na mochila, já adivinhando o que viria a seguir.

- Eu...

- Eu não vou sair com você, Potter, não perca seu tempo. E a propósito, é Evans para você - ela se levantou e eu corri para acompanhá-la, deixando o salão como um furacão vermelho.

Pelo menos ela não tinha dado vexame gritando um fora para o salão inteiro. Se bem que o vexame ia ser era do Potter, mas ele não ia se importar, de modo que a única pessoa a ficar querendo se enfiar o mais rápido possível num buraco ia ser eu.

Seguimos para as masmorras, sentindo aquela inevitável excitação de fim de trimestre no ar e os murmúrios de expectativa pelo feriado de natal.

------------

Olhaí, descobri que eu sou capaz de escrever em 1a. pessoa o.o Nunca tinha feito isso direito.  
Suellen, mto obrigada n.n Eu vou continuar com certeza o/

Bjos,  
BelWeasley.


	3. Encontro Frustrante

Capítulo 3. Encontro Frustrante

::Aine::

O barulho das conversas, pratos e talheres batendo, risos e rangidos que nos recebeu naquela noite no salão era muitos níveis mais alto que nos dias normais. Nosso último dia de aula antes do início do feriado de natal havia acabado de se encerrar e todo mundo estava mais sorridente que o normal com a perspectiva de duas semanas livres.

Eu estava particularmente feliz com a decoração de natal que tomava completamente o castelo e ansiava pelo dia seguinte, quando haveria visita a Hogsmead. Eu e Andy já tínhamos tudo combinado: acordar cedo, arrastar Marlene da cama, encher umas duas cestas de piquenique, intimar Lily a deixar seus relatórios da monitoria para outro dia qualquer e seguir para o povoado para fazer as compras de natal. Meu irmão Ludo havia me prometido uma Comet 130 e eu contava os dias para poder experimentá-la, e ia com certeza fazer isso no dia 25, não importava se estivesse nevando ou chovendo hipogrifos.

Ocupamos nossos quatro lugares na extremidade da mesa mais próxima dos professores e Lily foi a primeira a se servir, enchendo o prato de couve-de-bruchelas. Eu até entendia a mania de certinha dela, mas quem a via comendo daquela maneira até se sentia mal por encher o prato de porcarias não-nutritivas. Por outro lado, eu podia lembrar das palavras de Marlene, afirmando que, se Lily gostava tanto assim de vegetais, Tiago ainda tinha alguma chance afinal.

Me servi de rosbife, já olhando com cobiçosamente para o pudim de leite e ameixas da sobremesa, quando vi alguém que me fez encolher na cadeira. Héstia Jones estava reunida com sua trupe de fofoqueiras de todas as casas num canto da mesa da Corvinal. Ela olhou pra mim (digo, não na minha direção, mas diretamente pra mim) e sorriu de um jeito estranho.

Eu olhei para minhas amigas e surpreendi Lílian e Andy trocando olhares preocupados, o que me fez ficar preocupada também. Uma coisa era minhas amigas saberem que eu tinha problemas, mas Héstia, a maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts, sabendo disso era totalmente diferente. E não era nada bom.

- Não se preocupe, Aine, ela não sabe de nada - ouvi a voz de Lílian e ela pulsou a mão sobre a minha cabeça num gesto muito próprio dela.

Do meu outro lado, Andy se desmanchava em sorrisos e insistia que eu experimentasse o bolo de carne. Marlene olhava na direção de Héstia com a cara amarrada. Tinha o punho fechado sobre a mesa, como se trabalhasse mentalmente numa vingança.

Minutos depois, Lílian estava se levantando dizendo que tinha que cuidar das detenções do dia e arrumar seus relatórios da monitoria para poder fechar o ano sem nenhum atraso. Foi a deixa para Marlene se esquecer completamente de Héstia e sumir debaixo da mesa, ressurgindo logo depois com a mochila de Lílian na mão.

- Não, você não vai trabalhar nas nossas primeiras horas de férias! - ela falou, em tom categórico.

Lílian cruzou os braços de impaciência e passou por debaixo da mesa também para alcançar Marlene do outro lado. As duas ficaram nessa espécie de cabo-de-guerra com a mochila por uns bons minutos até Andy intervir:

- Vamos meninas, parem com isso. Amanhã teremos um dia maravilhoso, o jardim está cheio de neve fofinha, Hogsmead deve estar maravilhosa para o natal, vai ser tão maravilhoso! Imaginem anjinhos, fadinhas brilhantes, bolas coloridas, guirlandas, Papais Noéis e toda aquela comida deliciosa... Eu amo tanto o natal! - ela falou tudo isso olhando para as paredes com um ar sonhador, como se descrevesse uma cena que sobrenaturalmente se revelava diante de seus olhos.

Andy então bateu palmas e se ergueu da mesa, saindo aos saltos do salão.

- Ela tem melado nas veias em vez de sangue - falou Lily. Marlene riu e Lílian aproveitou a chance para recuperar a mochila.

Ela se levantou e seguiu o mesmo caminho de Andy.

- Engraçado ela estar assim tão ansiosa - falei. - Que eu saiba ela tem a detenção de Tiago hoje.

- Mais uma? - Marlene ergueu as bem desenhadas sobrancelhas para mim. - Escute, Aine, será que você está mesmo bem o bastante pra ficar sozinha?

- Estou - falei, entediada. Minhas amigas haviam passado o dia inteiro me fazendo a mesma pergunta, como se eu fosse um bebê que precisasse de vigilância ininterrupta. - Estou muito bem, juro.

Marlene não pareceu acreditar muito e acrescentou:

- Acho que eu e Tomas vamos dar um passeio pelos jardins. Se alguém te importunar, por favor, me procure. Especialmente se for a Jones - ela sorriu.

Marlene era dentre nós a que tinha mais encontros, embora sempre dissesse que estava indo passear com amigos do sexo masculino, não com namorados. Por outro lado, ela era também a que mais dava medo nos garotos, por seus "métodos nada pacíficos nada pacíficos de conter avanços", como dizia Lílian. Andy era a mais romântica e era capaz de ficar horas ouvindo os detalhes de cada encontro de Marlene, o que deixava Lílian bastante irritada.

Eu entendia em parte como Andy se sentia. Eu e ela costumávamos ser muito tímidas e chamávamos muito menos atenção que Marlene, com sua beleza, ou Lílian, com seu jeito mandão (alguns caras gostam disso... pelo menos Tiago Potter parecia gostar). Para nós era mais fácil ter experiências indiretas através de Marlene - ficar na cama e esperar que ela voltasse para contar tudo enquanto vestia o pijama.

- Não gosto de ser dedo duro - falei, olhando para meu prato de pudim.

- Não será dedo duro porque Jones é muito maior que você - ela falou, como se isso fosse um argumento irrefutável.

- McKinnon, tem primeiranistas maiores que eu...

Marlene sorriu de uma maneira incerta e prometeu não dar muito trabalho pra acordar pro piquenique na manhã seguinte se eu prometesse chamá-la se precisasse. Eu apenas prometi, me sentindo meio idiota, e continuei a apreciar minha sobremesa enquanto minha amiga ia embora.

-----------

::Lily::

- Sejam bem vindos a mais uma alegre noite de trabalho escravo no castelo do terror - gracejou Tiago Potter, assim que me viu dobrar um corredor e aparecer diante da sala dos monitores.

Eu fiz uma nota mental de estrangular a Marlene por me fazer parecer ridícula na frente de Potter - porque a detenção dele dessa vez era exatamente por chegar atrasado a uma detenção e, oras, EU estava atrasada!

- Se não gosta disso podia aprender a se comportar - retruquei.

Ele fez uma reverência exagerada quando me aproximei, como se fosse me chamar para valsar ou algo do gênero.

- Boa noite, senhorita Evans. Está mesmo uma noite muito agradável, não?

- Que noite pode ser agradável com você por perto? - falei, de mau-humor, destrancando a sala da monitoria. Deixei minhas coisas lá dentro e voltei com um espanador.

- Não me faça polir aqueles troféus outra vez, por favor - ele me seguia enquanto eu saia da sala, traçava de novo e seguia para o lugar onde ele cumpriria a detenção. - Porque eu já estou cansado de passar horas polindo aquelas coisas só pra vir alguém e sujar tudo depois...

Eu ouvia tudo calada, meus pensamentos no salão alguns andares abaixo onde havia deixado Aine terminando a sobremesa. Não tinha muita certeza de que minha amiga estava bem o suficiente para ficar sozinha, não que Marlene não fosse uma boa companhia, mas o fato era que McKinnon simplesmente tendia a encarar tudo como uma batalha e o que Aine precisava era de calma e bom-senso. E além do mais, Marlene tinha um encontro naquela noite e Andy estaria numa reunião do Clube das Bexigas.

Eu esperava terminar depressa aquela detenção e poder levar os relatórios da monitoria para terminar na sala comunal, onde poderia vigiar Aine.

Assim, simplesmente fiquei observando Tiago na biblioteca, espanando as prateleiras, impaciente para que ele terminasse de uma vez. Mas ele não parecia muito disposto a me fazer essa gentileza. Evoluía vagarosamente no trabalho, cantarolando uma música idiota sobre duendes e lobisomens.

Faltavam uns vinte minutos para as onze da noite quando eu finalmente perdi a paciência e o mandei embora, antes mesmo que ele tivesse terminado a seção de transfiguração. Essa concessão fez meu estômago revirar de desgosto, mas eu não tinha escolha a não ser olhar para aquele sorriso pretensioso enquanto ele ia, acreditando piamente que fora dispensado pelo efeito que seus lindos olhos castanhos tinham sobre mim - não que eles tivessem algum efeito, mas podem ter certeza que Tiago Potter achava que sim.

Após uma breve parada na sala da monitoria para pegar minhas coisas e guardar o espanador, segui para a torre da Grinfinória. Encontrei Aine sentada na própria cama preparando sua lista de compras para o dia seguinte. Nada parecia fora do normal com ela, o que me deixou muitíssimo aliviada. Andy chegou logo depois de mim, exalando um cheiro um tanto quanto ruim.

Me explicou em poucas palavras que levara uma surra de Mundungo Fletcher no jogo de Bexigas e correu para o chuveiro. Eu fiquei trabalhando em meus relatórios até por volta de umas onze e meia, quando Marlene chegou trazendo no rosto uma expressão legítima de quem fora obrigada a engolir algo muito amargo.

Ela apenas entrou, vestiu sua camisola de algodão e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas sem dizer nada, o que foi bastante estranho, visto que Aine e Andy já estavam apostas esperando por mais uma narração - ou, como eu prefiro chamar, uma incrível seção de exibicionismo, digna de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

Com Andy me intimando silenciosamente a fazer alguma coisa, eu não tive opção a não ser protelar minhas obrigações de monitora em favor das minhas obrigações de amiga.

- Está tudo bem, McKinnon? - perguntei, tendo o cuidado de não chamá-la delo primeiro nome que ela tanto odiava.

- Não, não está - ela murmurou, com a voz embargada. - Os garotos são todos uns idiotas e Tomas Wood é o maior deles! - ela se sentou na cama com lágrimas nos olhos (uma cena totalmente surreal em se tratando de Marlene). - Estava querendo me agarrar a todo custo e disse... disse que todos sabiam que garotas como eu já tinham feito de tudo...

Eu abaixei a cabeça e me ajoelhei no tapete ao lado da cama de Marlene. Aine veio correndo e a abraçou, enquanto Andy se juntava a mim.

- Estão espalhando mentiras sobre você? - perguntou Andy. Tinha no rosto uma expressão brava, do tipo que eu vira poucas vezes na vida nela.

Eu mesma sentia meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva, uma raiva tão grande que eu tive vontade de ir caçar o Wood pelo castelo só pra poder usar uma daquelas azarações que Potter costumava usar em Snape.

- Sério, eu odeio minha família, todos eles me olham como pobre órfã, sem pai nem mãe. Pelo menos quando eu estou com os garotos eu me sinto de algum modo especial, porque sei que sou provavelmente a garota mais bonita com quem eles já saíram - eu guardei meu comentário sobre a pouca modéstia de Marlene para mais tarde e segurei a mão dela com força. - Eu admito que me exibo às vezes e não me envergonho deles olharem pra mim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma... que eu seja esse tipo de garota...

- Não ligue pra isso - falou Aine, chorando também.

Andy me olhou como se esperasse que eu tivesse na ponta da língua as palavras corretas para um momento como aquele, mas eu simplesmente não sabia de nada que eu pudesse dizer que melhorasse as coisas. Eu não sabia se havia algo assim.

- Isso não tem importância - murmurei. - O que importa é quem você é, não quem ele pensa que você é.

Eu tentei parecer convicta em minhas palavras, mas sinceramente não tinha certeza se estava certo dizer aquilo. Andy se levantou e abraçou Marlene e seu segui seu gesto. Ficamos as quatro por vários minutos ali, abraçadas, esperando que, mais uma vez, nossa união nos tornasse individualmente mais fortes.

----------

Obrigada por comentar:

Lily Dragon n.n Eu era louca pelos livros dela quando tinha uns treze anos o.o Há muito tempo eu nem olhava pra eles, mas então num fim de semana eu fiquei olhando pra estante, tentando ter uma boa ideia pra escrever algo que não fosse nem tão sério quanto Olhos Sombrios, nem tão triste quanto Quando os Sonhos Acabam. Eu tinha essa personagem Marlene McKinnon que eu já tinha usado em Quando os Sonhos Acabam e queria usar de novo. Do nada, eu peguei As Fugitivas e vi ela na capa (a Raven). Dai já tinha tomado a decisão de escrever o.o  
Na verdade só duas personagens foram propositalmente baseadas no livro (a Aine é a Borboleta e a Marlene é uma mistura da Raven e da Brooke) o.o A Lily saiu parecida com a Cristal sem eu ter a intenção e deixei ficar, mas a Andy com certeza não é a Brooke (ela é muito medrosa), mas sim, a história dela vai seguir mais ou menos o mesmo destino da Brooke no livro n.n  
Acatei sua sujestão o/

Dre: Nha, eu sou fanzona da Silverghost e não acho que eu chegue nem perto dela em meteria de personificar uma Lílian Evans divertida, mas obrigada n.n  
Eu espero terminar essa fic antes de acabarem minhas ferias, daí eu vou poder atualizar ela bem rapidinho o.o

Ameria A. Black: Obrigada n.n Quando os Sonhos Acabam é uma T/L pós Hogwarts. Eu escrevi aquilo pq todas as minhas tentativas de escrever em 1a. pessoa tinham acabado mal até agora o.o  
Vou pensar nessa sua sujestão, mas não sei se ia funcionar, pq os varios pontos de vista narram sempre fatos diferentes e continuados. Não tm nenhuma ordem ou regra pra mudar o ponto de vista, eu mudo sempre que me parece que o acontecimento vai ficar melhor com outro personagem narrando (e até agora isso já me fez encarnar até o Tiago Potter por um breve momento...) Nhai eu preciso de uma beta que não esteja desaparecida urgentemente u.u Alguém se candidata? XD

Bjos,  
BelWeasley.


	4. Armação

Capítulo 4. Armação 

::Lily::

- Quase me sinto como uma pessoa de verdade quando fazemos isso - falou Andy, jogando os braços para cima e caindo deitada sobre a toalha de piquenique.

- Somos pessoas de verdade! - protestou Marlene, a voz ainda meio embargada de sono. - Não é nossa culpa se existem pessoas que não notam isso.

Houve um tempo em que eu invejava esses alunos que tinham vindo de famílias puro-sangue. Não que eu achasse isso importante, mas pelo menos dava alguma segurança à pessoa e ela não se pega abrindo a boca para cada pequena mágica que vê quando chega na escola.

Mas, com meus dezessete anos, eu não pensava mais assim. Andy e Marlene tinham problemas muito sérios com suas famílias e tudo havia começado pelo fato de serem grinfinórias. Depois do sexto ano, Andy tinha adquirido o hábito de dizer que se sentia como um espectro dentro de sua própria casa, o que irritava profundamente Marlene. Talvez porque ela se sentisse da mesma forma.

- Detesto quando amanhece antes de eu ter terminado de dormir - reclamou Marlene, se jogando ao lado de Andy, deixando para mim e Aine a tarefa de encontrar um espaço livre na toalha onde o café da manhã que havíamos trazido pudesse ser servido.

- Se tivéssemos que esperar pelo fim da sua dormida, nunca chegaríamos - falei.

Ela se levantou esfregando os olhos e eu aproveite para emburrá-la e me sentar na ponta livre da toalha. Aine se sentou ao meu lado e começou a abrir as cestas e espalhar jarras de suco, pratos de bolo, biscoitos e tortinhas diante de nós.

- Sinceramente, Lily, você às vezes é tão... pouco compreensiva - falou Marlene para mim, pegando um biscoito com gotas de chocolate. - Por que você não é como a Aine e a Andy. Elas sabem quando devem ficar quietas.

- Eu falo quando tenho algo pra dizer - interveio Aine.

Nesse momento, um grupo de garotos surgiu nas imediações da vila e os reconheci como estudantes de Hogwarts pelas capas do uniforme que usavam. Estávamos num descampado onde a grama era baixa, quase que fora da cidade. Ali, haviam montes mais elevados onde a neve não conseguia se acumular, perfeito para estendermos nossa toalha. Era raro que víssemos alguém mais por ali, principalmente cedo como era.

Eles vieram andando para o nosso lado e meu olhar na direção em que eles vinham atraiu a atenção de Marlene. Ao vê-los, ela se levantou, fazendo um gesto que dizia claramente "não se aproximem". Um dos garotos pareceu reconhecê-la e alertou os outros. Em poucos segundos, estavam todos voltando para a vila.

Marlene voltou a se sentar com um longo suspiro resmungando:

- Estou cansada disso. É como se tivéssemos uma placa de liquidação com 90 de desconto na testa - é, Marlene costumava usar umas comparações no mínimo estranhas.

Após o incidente com Tomas Davis da noite anterior (depois do que eu fiz com ele, sabia que ele ia pensar duas vezes antes de avançar um sinal novamente), Marlene vinha se mostrando um tanto quanto arisca à aproximação de garotos. Aparentemente, havia descoberto um que corria na escola um boato de que ela já fora à torre de Astronomia com vários rapazes - e todas saíamos o que "ir à torre de Astronomia" significava. Isso a tinha deixado tão agressiva que resolvemos poupá-la de um café da manhã no salão principal e enchemos as cestas de piquenique com um lanche reforçado ao invés de almoço.

- É - concordou Andy, com uma careta. - Detesto ser examinada como um pedaço de carne num açougue.

- É melhor se acostumar com a idéia de as pessoas ficarem de olho em você - falou Aine para Marlene. - Você é linda, não tem como não chamar a atenção.

- Não peço a atenção de ninguém - Marlene olhava para a comida com uma cara de pouco apetite. - E também não preciso desse tipo de atenção.

- Ela só estava brincando - falei, empurrando um pedaço de bolo na boca de Marlene. - Sabemos que não é de propósito que você atrai todos os garotos pra te seguirem carregando suas coisas como elfos domésticos.

- Pois eu não - ela protestou, assim que conseguiu engolir. - Não estou brincando, não dessa vez. Estou mesmo cansada dessa coisa de ser bonita.

Andy a mirou como se ela estivesse louca, mas eu me solidarizei. Mesmo não sendo nem de longe tão bonita quanto minha amiga, eu sentia na pele o que era esse cansaço a que ela se referia - mas, enquanto ela precisava de toda uma leva de garotos seguindo-a para isso, Tiago Potter conseguia sozinho provocar os mesmos efeitos em mim.

- Quer dizer, eu quero que eles gostem de mim, mas não quero que pensem que eu sou fácil - ela murmurou, depressiva.

- Não dê importância a isso - pediu Andy. - Você sabe quem você é e todos que foram capazes de pensar isso de você simplesmente não merecem sua atenção.

- Isso mesmo - concordei, enfática. - Não importa o que aqueles idiotas pensam, quem realmente gosta de você não vai acreditar.

- Vamos jogar bexigas - sugeriu Aine, puxando Marlene pela mão.

Andy começou a guardar as coisas de volta nas cestas e eu as diminuí para caberem todas dentro da minha mochila.

- Vocês não vão ficar aqui jogando, temos compras a fazer! - exclamou Andy, arrastando Aine e Marlene e interrompendo o jogo das duas.

Andamos juntas em direção à rua principal do povoado e anunciei que ia à livraria, ao que as outras fizeram caretas e me disseram para procurá-las na Trapobelo, por onde começariam as compras de natal.

Resignada, desci a rua apinhada de alunos de Hogwarts e me espremi para dentro da Feitiçaria Encardenada. A loja estava muito mais calma que o lado de fora e eu tive total liberdade para circular por entre as prateleiras procurando títulos interessantes para dar de presente no natal. Afinal, não era porque minhas amigas se recusavam a se aculturar que eu ia desistir de fazê-las aprender pelo menos um pouquinho além do que era ensinado na escola.  
Foi quando uma voz familiar me deteve.

- Bagman catatônica? - o murmúrio vinha de um corredor lateral e eu parei para escutar.

- Isso mesmo. Tenho certeza, ela fica parecendo uma estátua, toda encolhida. Daí vem aquela Evans, a MacKinnon e a Black e dizem a ela alguma coisa que a faz voltar. Minha tia disse que isso acontece com pessoas que lidam com magia negra - a voz de Hésta Jones respondeu.

Furiosa, corri para fora da loja e desci correndo o mais que pude, esbarrando em todo mundo em direção à Trapobelo. Entrei na loja completamente esbaforida e apoiei as mãos nos joelhos para retomar o ar, ante um olhar surpreso da vendedora.

Andy veio do interior da loja com um sorriso animado.

- Voltou rápido. A livraria estava fechada? Você veio correndo?

Assim que consegui erguer o corpo, agarrei-a pelo braço e a puxei para fora da loja. Nos sentamos num banco sob o sol, eu ainda tentando tomar ar.

- Héstia sabe - falei.

Andy piscou pra mim sem entender.

- Ela sabe sobre Aine. Sabe sobre as... as crises - expliquei. - Estava contando para alguém, fez Aine parecer uma maluca!

Andy se levantou do banco num pulo e entrou correndo na loja, saindo minutos depois com uma Marlene muito contrariada. A contrariedade mudou para revolta assim que eu expliquei o que tinha acontecido, mas a essa altura Aine já tinha vindo atrás de nós e não queríamos que ela soubesse de nada.Voltamos a entrar e Andy foi com Aine para o provador, o assunto foi simplesmente adiado para depois.

------------

::McKinnon::

Era um fim de um dos melhores dias de compras que eu, Aine, Lily e Andy já fizéramos juntas e voltávamos para o castelo carregadas com várias sacolas, rindo e conversando animadamente como sempre acontecia após um dia como aquele. Foi então que avistamos que algo diferente estava acontecendo.

Argo Filch estava postado diante das enormes portas de carvalho no alto da escada de pedra do castelo. Eles nos avistou na base da escadaria e correu ao nosso encontro com aquele olhar que dizia claramente "vocês estão encrencadas.

- Aqui estão vocês, onde puseram elas? - perguntou.

Nós quatro trocamos olhares confusos e, naquelas frações de segundo, Lílian foi eleita nossa diplomata. Ela se aprumou e empinou o nariz, colocando no rosto sua melhor expressão de mandona.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com elas, senhor Filch?

Ele estreitou os olhos, faiscando de fúria, e Lílian respondeu na mesma moeda, sustentado os olhos verdes. Dei um passo à frente, escondendo Aine atrás de mim. Andy não parecia nem um pouco preocupada, se balançando sobre os pés de um jeito que parecia estar sacudindo ao sabor das ondas num barco.

- Bombas de bosta - ele falou, cuspindo de ansiedade. - A senhorita monitora-chefe deveria saber que elas são o 80º objeto proibido da lista.

Lílian sorriu inabalável, como se tivessem acabado de anunciar sua vitória.

- Sinto muito, senhor Filch, não temos bombas de bosta aqui. O senhor pode olhar nossas sacolas se quiser.

Eu olhei para ela sem acreditar que tinha ouvido aquilo. Lily estava mesmo sugerindo que Filch nos revistasse? Onde estavam os direitos civis e o "inocentes até que se prove o contrário"?!

- Não temos bombas de bosta nem de nada, nenhuma de nós jamais andou com aquelas coisas! - falei, revoltada.

- Claro que não - Aine falou, com a voz meio tremida. - Lílian põe Tiago em detenção pelo menos uma vez por semana por causa desse tipo de coisa, não ia andar com isso!

Olhei para Aine, que ficava cada vez mais vermelha, parecia prestes a parar de respirar.

- Quem contou que estamos com bombas de bosta? - Andy surgiu, das profundezas de sua distração, para perguntar.

- Isso mesmo, quem disse isso?! - gritei.

- Não interessa. Coloquem as sacolas no chão. As quatro.

Eu ia protestar mais uma vez, mas Lílian me lançou um olhar e acabei obedecendo.

- Não temos nada a esconder - ela me disse, cruzando os braços e crispando os lábios de uma maneira que lembrava um bocado a professora Minerva. - Filch vai descobrir que se enganou e nos deixará em paz.

- É mesmo? - Filch se ergueu das nossas sacolas com um pequeno pacote verde na mão seguro entre o polegar e o indicador.

Era inconfundivelmente uma bomba de bosta da Zonko's, embora nós nem mesmo tivéssemos entrado lá, Lílian simplesmente não nos permitia.

- Não sei como isso veio parar aí - falou Aine, com os olhos arregalados. Foi só então que eu percebi que era da sacola dela que ele tinha tirado o bomba de bosta.

- Talvez tenha flutuado até aqui - ele lançou um olhar furioso a Aine, e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Foi uma armação! - insisti. - Aine nunca andaria com uma coisa dessas.

- Foi a senhorita quem pôs as bombas de bosta aqui, senhorita McKinnon? - ele bufou ameaçador.

- Claro que não - respondi. - Nenhuma de nós faria uma coisa dessas.

- Então eu aconselharia à senhorita que não interferisse no que não lhe diz respeito. - Ele se virou para Aine: - Isso vale uma semana de detenções, senhorita Bagman.

- Isso mesmo - eu me virei para Lílian sem conseguir crer nos meus ouvidos. Ela estava concordando em dar uma semana de detenções para Aine! - Eu cuido disso, senhor Filch.

Ela arrancou a prova do crime da mão de Filch e nos fez pegar as sacolas e seguir para o castelo. Subimos escadas e atravessamos corredores sem proferir uma única palavra, até finalmente adentrarmos a sala comunal da Grinfinória. Foi quando, largando aquele mundo de sacolas numa poltrona, eu explodi, com todo tipo de raiva explodindo dentro de mim:

- Você ficou maluca ou algo do tipo, vai dar detenções pra Aine por causa de uma armação?!

----------

Obrigada pelos comentarios n.n :

Lily Dragon: Eu fiquei por mto tempo pensando se te contava isso ou deixava pra vc mesma descobrir no proximo capitulo XD mas eu não resisto, e já q vc é minha fã eu vou contar: elas vão fugir, mas não vai ter Gordon nem Louise, a perseguição ficará por conta de outra pessoa, alguém que vai ter sua namorada seqüestrada nessa história... e mais nem uma palavra sobre isso se não vou entregar tudo o.o  
Nha, deve ser um record, nunca tinha recebido uma review tão pouco tempo depois de ter colocado um capitulo no ar n.n

Tathi: Obrigada n.n

Comentem, pliss o.o

Bjos,  
BelWeasley.

PS.: Oh acho que vou ter um ataque de felicidade, HP& HBP ta pronto! São duas manhã e eu to eletrica demais pra dormir agora u.u


	5. A idéia de Marlene

Capítulo 5. A idéia de Marlene

::McKinnon::

- Você ficou maluca ou algo do tipo? Vai dar detenções pra Aine por causa de uma armação?!

Lílian piscou daquele seu jeito que a faz parecer um gênio e eu uma estúpida, e falou com uma calma tão grande que chegava a ser irritante:

- Você acha que alguém no mundo conseguiria convencer Filch de que isso é armação?

- Mas você sabe que é! - retruquei.

- Eu sei, McKinnon, mas não posso enfiar isso naquela cabeça dura. Então deixe essa detenção comigo e vai ficar tudo bem.

Foi a minha vez de piscar, mas de incredulidade. O pensamento rápido de Lílian às vezes me assustava um pouco.

- Não quero levar uma detenção, mesmo que seja de você - falou Aine com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe, a Lily vai ser legal com você - assegurou Andy.

- Isso não é justo - resmunguei me largando numa poltrona. Ia continuar meu discurso de revolta quando recebi mais uma vez aquele olhar autoritário de Lílian.

Ela se sentou no tapete diante da lareira e Aine a acompanhou, ficando de frente para ela. Eu me sentei entre as duas e Andy fechou o círculo se posicionando a minha frente.

- Quem será que fez isso comigo? - indagou Aine.

- Nossa querida Héstia, eu apostaria minha capa violeta - falei entre dentes.

- É! - concordou Andy. - Ela está querendo se vingar de nós desde aquela discussão na semana passada no almoço!

- Mas se ela brigou com a McKinnon, então por que escolheu a minha sacola?

- Talvez tenha sido mais fácil - falei.

- Duvido - discordou Lílian. - Ela provavelmente acha que atingiu a todas nós incriminando a Aine.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso - concluí.

- Não vai adiantar nada, você só vai conseguir ficar em detenção junto com ela se for arranjar confusão com a Jones.

Suspirei e lancei a Lílian um olhar significativo. Ela olhou para mim por um momento, depois se virou para Aine, sorriu de um jeito traquinas e se levantou, correndo para as escadas anunciando:

- Sou a primeira no banho! - o que foi um baita golpe baixo, porque todas havíamos discutindo o caminho inteiro quem seria a primeira a se aquecer no chuveiro.

Acabamos ficando as quatro entaladas na porta do banheiro e tiramos na sorte a ordem para usar o chuveiro. Andy saiu vitoriosa com o primeiro lugar e correu para juntar todo um aparato de roupão, chinelos, toalha, touca e poções espumantes.

Eu me larguei na minha própria cama, completamente inconformada com o último lugar. Aine começou a embrulhar seus presentes de Natal com um papel muito fofo que mostrava uma enorme diversidade de ursinhos jogando quadribol. Sentada no chão com os cabelos bagunçados caindo a todo momento no rosto, parecia um anjo de quadro daqueles que eu tinha no meu quarto em casa.

Lílian se sentou à minha frente e começou a revirar a mochila em busca de seus vários frascos de tinta para recarregá-los com a tinta recém-comprada.

- Jones vai ficar no castelo para o Natal - eu não agüentei e cochichei para ela. - Com certeza vai dar um jeito de espalhar para todo mundo sobre a Aine. Aquela maldita víbora, devíamos ter ido na mesma hora àquela livraria arrancar aqueles cabelos pintados dela!

- Não poderíamos - falou Lílian. - Se ela souber que isso é realmente importante, vai ser bem pior.

- Lily, você quer, por favor, parar de parecer tão calma? - Ela realmente me dava nos nervos.

- Você tem alguma solução? - ela ergueu os olhos para mim e perguntou.

Eu cruzei os braços e fiz uma careta dizendo a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça:

- Tenho.

- E qual é? - ela perguntou levemente curiosa.

- Vamos fugir nas férias de Natal - respondi como se fosse a solução óbvia. - Quando voltarmos, a poeira já vai ter abaixado. Sem nós aqui, pode ser até que a Héstia desista de contar.

- Fugir para onde?

- Para a casa de uma de nós - eu pensei na minha tia, na família de Andy, na irmã implicante de Lílian. Eram todas opções ruins, exceto por uma: - A casa de Aine. Vamos passar o Natal lá e resolvemos o problema.

Ela não riu como eu esperava; em vez disso sustentou meu olhar balançando a cabeça e falou:

- Se pudéssemos, talvez...

Eu a mirei incrédula. Lílian Evans estava mesmo levando em consideração minhas loucuras impulsivas?

- Não digo a casa onde ela vive agora, mas a casa onde os pais dela morreram. Aconteceu alguma coisa naquela casa que deixou nossa Aine assim, e eu queria muito saber o que é para poder ajudar.

- Está falando sério? - meu queixo deve ter caído vários centímetros.

- Não conte o que eu ouvi a Aine, isso só aumentaria o problema. E também não fale nada sobre essa idéia. Pelo menos não até sabermos o que temos que fazer - ela concluiu. E falava sério. Juro que falava. Eu poderia até mesmo dizer que ela estava desapontada por não ter pensado nisso antes.

Eu tive ímpetos de perguntar o que ela tinha feito com minha amiga Lílian Evans. Mas nesse momento Aine se aproximou de nós, completamente adorável num vestido amarelo que comprara naquele dia, e eu não tive a chance de dizer mais nada. Andy saiu do banheiro e Lily se pôs a juntar suas coisas para o banho.

Minutos depois, Andy estava vestida e, com uma toalha molhada na cabeça, veio se sentar ao meu lado parecendo muito deprimida.

- Estou muito preocupada com ela - murmurou olhando para Aine, que cantarolava enquanto mexia em alguma coisa qualquer dentro do malão. - Ela ficaria muito pior se soubesse, não ficaria?

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e falei sobre o que eu e Lílian tínhamos conversado há pouco. Seu rosto rosado se iluminou de ânimo.

- É uma idéia genial... Se tivéssemos um bom plano - acrescentou.

- Estou cuidando disso - falei, confiante.

- Só não conte a Aine enquanto não tiver um.

- Não se preocupe, terei o melhor plano do mundo - assegurei.

----------

::Andy::

- Vou até lá dizer que sabemos que ela é culpada - falei para Lílian.

Eu, Lílian e Marlene ocupávamos a mesma cama numa discussão velada sobre o que fazer com Héstia Jones, que acabara de entrar no dormitório e agora reclamava repetidamente da demora de Aine no banho. Dois dias já tinham se passado desde a nossa ida a Hogsmeade, que terminara numa desastrosa armação, e a detenção de Aine estava marcada para a noite do dia seguinte - uma clássica noite de polimento de troféus, o que era bem melhor do que a sugestão de Filch de ajudar na faxina anual do corujal.

Lílian tinha descartado todas as nossas idéias que incluíam infringir o regulamento - ou seja, todas as nossas idéias. Naquele momento eu entendi muito bem por que Tiago e Sirius estavam sempre pegando detenção; era muito difícil se vingar de alguém sem descumprir as regras.

Eu já ia me levantando para falar com a Jones quando Lílian me segurou pelo braço.

- Não, Andy - ela cochichou pra mim. - Do que isso ia adiantar?

Suspirei resignada e voltei a me sentar ao lado de Marlene, que estava tão impaciente quanto eu com a rigidez de Lílian. Nesse momento, Aine saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e Jones começou a se encaminhar para tomar seu lugar. Mais que depressa, Marlene saltou da cama e a deteve.

- Eu estava esperando antes! - falou.

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça como se dissesse "Denovo!" e fez um sinal para que eu a seguisse para fora do quarto. Eu fui com ela, descendo as longas escadas em caracol, chegando a uma sala comunal vazia. Na manhã do dia anterior a grande maioria dos alunos havia partido para passar as festas de fim de ano com a família. Escolhemos lugares num canto junto à janela e nos largamos num sofá fofo, mirando o céu nublado lá fora.

- Então, tem uma idéia? - perguntei.

- Não.

- Mas você... você rejeitou todas as minhas idéias! - reclamei.

- Todas as suas idéias incluíam eu ser obrigada a dar pelo menos um mês de detenções a mim mesma e às minhas melhores amigas - ela falou.

Foi quando nosso sofá se mexeu como se que alguém tivesse se jogado com tudo do outro lado de Lílian. Mesmo sem levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, soube após poucos segundos.

- O que você quer Potter? - perguntou Lílian com toda a sua calma característica.

- Hum... Eu soube que a Bagman está de detenção por contrabandear bombas de bosta.

- E o que você tem com isso?

- Nada, é só que é bom saber que às vezes outras pessoas além de mim levam detenção por causa disso - falou Tiago.

- Mas a Aine é diferente de você! - reclamei, erguendo o corpo e ficando ajoelhada de modo a poder olhar para Tiago Potter. - Ela não estava contrabandeando bombas de bosta, foi uma armação!

Lílian olhou pra mim com aquela expressão que dizia claramente que eu estava falando demais, mas eu sabia que se existisse alguém no mundo que soubesse como fazer Aine se livrar da detenção, essa pessoa teria que ser um Maroto.

- Ouvi comentários sobre isso também - o sorriso de Tiago se abriu, como se finalmente estivéssemos chegando /em/ a algum lugar. - E eu fiquei pensando se Bagman e suas amigas não vão tentar se vingar de quem armou tudo.

- Se veio aqui achando que nós vamos compactuar com uma vingança... – começou Lílian.

- Claro que queremos nos vingar! - eu exclamei sem me preocupar se depois minha amiga quisesse me trucidar por dar razão ao Potter.

- Eu saberia como - disse ele. - Mas acho que vocês não vão querer nenhuma sugestão de um "criador de casos" como eu, não é mesmo?

- Achou certo - Lílian respondeu olhando para mim.

- Não! Nós queremos sim - eu ignorei o olhar dela e continuei dando cordaa Potter. Por mais que ele estivesse apenas tentando se mostrar com aquela conversa mole toda, eu realmente achava que alguma coisa produtiva ainda poderia sair dali.

- Querem? - ele tirou os olhos de mim e os voltou para Lílian, que pareceu engolir seco ao meu lado.

Ela então colocou as mãos no rosto, suspirou e falou, como se não pudesse acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo:

- Está bem. Mas eu não vou infringir nenhuma regra, Potter...

- Mas você quer se vingar, não quer?

-Claro que eu quero me vingar daquela va... daquela garota horrível - ela se corrigiu.

- Onde está ela agora? - Tiago alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Nos induzir a fazer algo que é típico dele e de seu grupo de amigos parecia diverti-lo enormemente.

-Hum, acho que está tomando banho, se a Marlene não perdeu a paciência e a atirou pela janela...

Ele então ergueu o corpo e correu em direção às escadas que levavam aos dormitórios dos garotos, voltando instantes depois com algo que parecia uma amalucada câmera fotográfica antiga, daquelas que o fotógrafo some atrás e solta fumaça para fazer o flash.

O olhar de Lílian se iluminou e eu até achei que ela seria capaz de abraçar seu "odiado" Tiago Potter se não estivesse tão preocupada em arrancar a câmera das mãos dele e correr para cima.

Intrigada, lancei um olhar a Tiago e segui Lílian. Encontrei-a parada no meio do quarto. Marlene tinha a cara amarrada, sentada diante da penteadeira com os cabelos sedosos amassados.

- Eu juro, Lily, é a última vez que faço alguma coisa que você me pede - ela resmungou, ao nos ver pelo espelho.

Mas Lílian estava mais preocupada mexendo na tal câmera.

- Tem filme - murmurou, sorrindo como eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

- Certo, o que está acontecendo? Vamos tirar fotos de quem? - perguntou Marlene se erguendo da banqueta e se juntando a nós.

- Bom - fez Lílian com um ar de inocência -, não há nenhuma regra que impeça alguém de entrar num banheiro ocupado por engano. E também não há nenhuma regra que mencione fotografias...

Um sorriso idêntico ao de Lily surgiu no rosto de Marlene e eu só pude acompanhar com os olhos, sem entender, enquanto as duas desfaziam o feitiço que trancava a porta do banheiro.

- O que elas vão fazer? - indagou Aine se juntando a mim.

- Shhh - fez Lílian.

Marlene ia na frente e Lílian a seguia com a câmera em punho. Assim que a primeira puxou a cortina do chuveiro, a segunda bateu a foto antes que Héstia pudesse sequer saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda com o grito de Héstia ecoando na torre e a fumaça do flash saindo pela porta do banheiro, nós quatro corremos para fora do quarto, descemos as escadas aos saltos e saímos pelo buraco do retrato, só parando quando Lílian nos trancou dentro da sala da monitoria, todas histéricas de contentamento.

- Você sabe revelar isso? - perguntei rindo tanto que minha barriga doía e tive que apoiar as mãos nos joelhos.

- Sei - respondeu Lílian, e deu a volta na escrivaninha para procurar algo dentro da gaveta. Colocou sobre a mesa uma espécie de travessa retangular rasa e um frasco cheio de um líquido vermelho vivo.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Aine.

- Revelador - respondeu Lily, puxando de um compartimento da câmera um quadrado preto muito fino. Ela o colocou na travessa e derramou sobre ele o líquido vermelho, ao que o quadrado reagiu imediatamente, crescendo e adquirindo cores, a imagem aos poucos se desenhando diante de nós.

Aine era a única de nós que não ria, apenas suspirou desanimada:

- Agora vocês vão arranjar problemas no feriado por minha causa.

- Não me importo mais - falou Marlene. - Não vamos passar o feriado aqui.

- Sério? - eu a mirei esperançosa. - Você já tem um plano?

- Plano pra quê? - perguntou Aine.

- Para...

- Marlene! - Lílian nos olhou significativamente.

- Não me chame assim! - ela reclamou mal-humorada, mas Lílian não lhe dava mais atenção, estava acrescentando mais e mais líquidos coloridos à travessa com a foto no que eu suponho que fosse uma técnica para dar movimento à imagem.

- Tenha paciência, Aine, será uma surpresa - eu disse.

- Um presente de Natal? - Aine arregalou os olhos azuis aquosos.

- Espere, será genial - Marlene me apoiou.

- Por que não me surpreendo ao ouvir isso? - Lílian falou resignada, usando uma espécie de pinça para erguer a fotografia do meio do líquido.

A imagem de Héstia de touca cor de rosa com florzinhas brancas na cabeça e sacudindo uma esponja em forma de pomo de ouro surgiu muito nítida no papel, clara e perfeita, olhando apavorada para nós. Só posso dizer que a foto ficou fantástica, um nu frontal com uma expressão de susto tão grande no rosto que qualquer um poderia jurar que era o Barão Sangrento que tinha invadido o banheiro.

----------

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Lily Dragon: De nada n.n Ei cuidado com os dedos, vc vai precisar deles. E a curiosidade aumentou ou diminuiu?

Soi: brigada n.n

Ameria A. Black: Eu tbm qro (louca pra conseguir desempacar de um capitulo e andar logo com a fic u.u) Inflingir, infringir, acho que matei essa aula de português o.o  
Vc vai pra inglaterra? o.o To com inveja de vc XD tm lugar na mala pra me levar? Ia precisar de uma mala e tanto pra levar esse povo todo u.u"

Bjos,

BelWeasley


	6. Chantagem

Capítulo 6. Chantagem

::Aine::

- Mas a idéia foi minha! - Tiago repetia as mesmas palavras dezenas de vezes à mesa do café da manhã. Lílian apenas sacudia a cabeça negativamente. Estava irredutível.

- Sim, foi, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que te mostrar o produto do crime - ela falou, sorrindo de contentamento.

- Mas vocês vão deixar, não vão? - ele se voltou para mim, Andy e Marlene, esperançoso.

Marlene riu muito alto, como vinha fazendo cada vez que se lembrava da nossa vingança contra Héstia Jones. Eu e Andy trocamos olhares incertos e ela falou:

- É justo, Lily. Afinal, a idéia foi dele.

- E a câmera também - lembrei.

- Sim, é muito egoísmo nosso guardar aquela preciosidade só para nós - concordou Marlene, assim que conseguiu parar de rir por tempo suficiente para formar sentenças entendíveis.

Lílian estreitou os olhos verdes para nós e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa dizendo:

- E quem foi que disse que isso é uma democracia?

Foi quando nossa vítima surgiu à porta do salão principal. Esquadrinhou a mesa da Grifinória com os olhos, formando uma expressão de contentamento quando nos avistou. Aproximou-se de nós muito furtivamente e se sentou ao meu lado, crispando os lábios e depois mostrando os dentes como se quisesse me morder.

- Não foi nada engraçado o que vocês fizeram ontem à noite - murmurou ela.

- Nem foi essa a intenção - falou Lílian, enfiando um generoso pedaço de bolo na boca. – Mas não há um só aluno que não vai achar graça quando ver aquela foto assim que desembarcar do Expresso no fim do feriado.

Héstia empalideceu e agitou os braço na mesa de tal forma que derrubou a minha taça, alagando uma travessa de torradas.

- E não pense em nos denunciar - completou Marlene. - Aquela foto está muito bem guardada, podem procurar o quanto quiserem, nunca a encontrarão conosco.

- Vocês... vocês estão blefando, não havia filme nenhum naquela câmera... - ela falou, no tom de uma criança fazendo manha.

Lílian sorriu de um jeito assustador e falou, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão:

- Se você acha... Mas será que esse é um risco que você quer correr?

Jones olhou para mim, suplicando silenciosamente de um modo que me fez sentir pena. Ela positivamente faria qualquer coisa que pedíssemos.

- Vá agora à mesa dos professores e diga a Minerva que foi você que plantou a bomba de bosta na sacola de Aine - falou Tiago, muito satisfeito em poder tomar parte nas ameaças. Aparentemente só eu estava me compadecendo de Héstia. - Claro, você pode não fazer isso e eu vou ficar feliz em ajudar a Lílian a multiplicar aquela foto em tantas que poderemos secar o lago com elas.

Jones olhou mais uma vez para mim e, engolindo em seco, se levantou e caminhou até a mesa dos professores. Minerva ouviu atentamente o que ela dizia, depois olhou para nós, fazendo uma expressão muito estranha. Algo parecido com o que víamos quando ela colocava Tiago em detenção por mexer com Snape. Em seguida, a professora se levantou e fez um sinal para que Hésta a seguisse para fora do salão.

- Ela confessou! - Andy ergueu os braços em comemoração.

- Um mês de detenção para nossa querida Jones! - falou Marlene, satisfeita.

- Ei, não se esqueçam que o crédito foi meu - reclamou Tiago, olhando para Lílian como se esperasse por uma recompensa.

- Ele tem razão, Lily, devemos uma a ele - falei.

- Maravilhoso você me lembrar disso, Aine - ela resmungou, olhando feio para mim.

- Mas é verdade - falou Andy e Marlene sacudiu a cabeça em concordância. - E já que você não quer mostrar a foto a ele, deveria recompensá-lo de outra forma.

- Que forma? - Lílian perguntou incrédula.

Foi a vez de Marlene erguer o braços e falar impaciente:

- Você tem três chances: o que nosso querido Tiago quer e só você pode lhe dar?

Tiago sorriu para a cara de pavor que Lílian fez.

- Não, está fora de cogitação, nenhuma dívida com o Potter vale isso! - ela disse, olhando feio para nós, completamente vermelha.

Exaltada, Lílian se ergueu da cadeira e saiu apressada em direção ao átrio. Nos despedimos de Tiago e fomos atrás dela antes que se trancasse na sala da monitoria e ficasse inacessível até o almoço.

- Está tudo bem Lily, não vamos te obrigar a aceitar o convite para sair do Tiago - falou Marlene, que foi a primeira a alcançá-la quase no meio da escadaria de mármore.

- Era só brincadeira - completou Andy.

- Temos que admitir que ele teve uma ótima idéia - falei, sem querer desistir. Afinal, Tiago havia sido o responsável pela minha salvação.

- Eu sei - resmungou Lílian. - E eu sou grata a ele, só gostaria que isso...

- Que nunca tivesse acontecido? - sugeriu Andy.

Lily acenou com a cabeça e Marlene interveio:

- Precisamos é de umas boas férias desse castelo. Para descansarmos as cabeças dessas coisas ruins.

- Mas combinamos de ficar aqui no Natal - falei.

- Sim, e isso é o mais perfeito - Marlene sorria daquele jeito de quem prepara uma boa traquinagem. Não que ela fizesse isso com freqüência. - Lílian poderia nos tirar da lista dos que vão ficar e iríamos sem ninguém saber.

- Já disse que tenho que ter um tempo para pensar nisso direito - interveio Lílian.

- Pensar sobre o quê? - foi a minha vez de perguntar, impaciente.

Lily e Marlene trocaram olhares.

- Falsas promessas podem magoar muito mais - disse Lily, olhando para mim.

- Não será uma promessa falsa - esclareceu Marlene.

- Promessa de quê? Tem a ver com a surpresa de Natal?

Foi Andy quem segurou meus ombros e disse:

- Vamos fugir, Aine.

- Fugir para onde?! - eu estava chocada e gritei tão alto que Marlene se adiantou para tampar minha boca. Alguns alunos que estavam no átrio voltaram as cabeças para cima para nos olhar.

- Para uma aventura de férias - respondeu Andy. - Pensamos em visitar sua casa.

- Minha casa? - me desvencilhei de Marlene, falando baixo dessa vez. - Então tenho que avisar ao Otto...

- Não essa casa - falou Lílian. - Sua antiga casa. Aquela em que você vivia com seus pais.

----------

::Lily::

Eu Marlene estávamos sentadas, cada uma num dos lados da cama de Aine. Ela dormia, após mais de uma hora de conversas, eu e Lílian dizendo insistentemente que só a levaríamos à casa dos pais dela se ela concordasse e que ela não precisava concordar.

Quando Andy falou da fuga, logo depois do café da manhã, eu juro que achei que Aine fosse ter um ataque ali na hora e cair no chão dura como uma pedra. Ela ficou muito tempo tremendo e olhando para o vazio até que conseguíssemos fazê-la voltar a falar. Depois tinha passado o dia inteiro parecendo meio doente. Só tinha dormido depois da minha atitude extrema de fazê-la tomar um pouco de poção calmante que Remo Lupin gentilmente me deu quando viu o quão mal ela estava.

Andy ressonava como um gato, dormindo toda encolhida aos pés de Aine. Eu e Marlene começamos então a difícil manobra de tentar acordá-la e transferi-la para sua própria cama.

Eu fiz a primeira tentativa, sacundindo-a pelo ombro, sem resultado. Na segunda tentativa levei um chute muito doloroso bem na boca do estômago. Marlene quis apelar para a água fria, mas eu fiquei com medo que ela gritasse e Aine acordasse após tanto esforço para fazê-la dormir. Então optei pelo mais fácil e simplesmente levitei Andy para a cama, fechando as cortinas logo em seguida, com Marlene me olhando como se eu tivesse lhe tirado uma pena de alcaçuz de sua boca.

Assunto resolvido, me pus a mexer no armário à procura da minha caixa de fundo falso. Encontrando-a, usei a senha para revelar seu fundo verdadeiro e tirei de dentro nossa bela fotografia de Héstia Jones, que agora tinha se enrolado na cortina e mexia a boca como se gritasse comigo.

- O que vai fazer com isso? - perguntou Marlene, se aproximando.

- Dar a Héstia - respondi, guardado a foto num bolso interno do casaco de lã e seguindo para fora do quarto. Marlene veio me seguindo, falando sem parar que eu não devia fazer isso e que Jones ia aprontar outra assim que tivesse a foto em mãos.

- Acredite em mim, Lílian, sei como lidar com esse lixo - ela falou, muito enfática.

- Acordo é acordo - respondi. - Além do mais, não quero que ela decida a minha maneira de agir.

Claro, havia muita coisa que eu não sabia sobre pessoas mesquinhas como Héstia, e Marlene deveria estar certa. Mas não queria me tornar igual a Jones, então andei até ela, que estava conversando animadamente num grupo junto à lareira. O salão comunal estava bem menos cheio que o normal, já que grande parte dos alunos havia partido no trem para as férias de Natal.

Ela me olhou com cara de espanto, como se eu fosse puxar a varinha e atacá-la, mas o que fiz foi simplesmente puxar a mão dela e enfiar a fotografia dentro. Fui embora dizendo:

- Foi bom fazer negócios com você - e ainda tive tempo de ver seu rosto ficar branco quando ela olhou o que eu tinha colocado em sua mão.

Saí pelo buraco do retrato com Marlene em minha cola. Ela me seguiu até a biblioteca, abrindo a boca várias vezes como se fosse começar a falar e desistindo antes de emitir som.

- O que foi? - falei quando já estávamos na porta da biblioteca.

- Eu só estava imaginando... - ela começou naquele tom de quem quer me convencer a fazer alguma coisa. - Você já pensou o suficiente na nossa fuga?

Lançando um olhar desanimado à porta, puxei Marlene para um corredor adiante e perguntei aos sussurros:

- Bom, antes de eu decidir se concordo ou não com essa... essa loucura, preciso saber como iríamos, para começar. Você por acaso não está pensando em ir pedindo carona, está?

- Deixe essa parte comigo, estou trabalhando nisso - ela respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Trabalhando nisso? - eu lhe lancei um olhar de desconfiança. - Mas como vamos exatamente? Aparatando? De trem? De vassoura? - minha voz tremeu levemente ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

Ela pareceu ter medo de responder. Estava com certeza imaginando que se me contasse, eu arranjaria imediatamente uns cinqüenta motivos completamente lógicos para descartar a idéia.

- De moto - ela falou, finalmente.

- De moto? - minha boca se abriu involuntariamente. - Onde vai conseguir uma moto? E uma moto que consiga levar nós quatro? Nenhuma de nós tem habilitação e mesmo que fosse o caso, não podemos simplesmente encomendar uma moto num catálogo e pedir pra entregarem antes do Natal! Sinceramente...

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada, e apenas disse:

- Será que pode simplesmente pesquisar uma boa rota para nós? Por favor?

Eu olhei para o chão me sentindo desafiada pelo tom que ela tinha usado.

- Está bem - respondi. - Deve ter algum livro aqui com mapas de estradas, tenho certeza de ter visto outro dia um na seção de Estudo de Trouxas.

Girei os pés para votar ao corredor da biblioteca, mas Marlene me deteve.

- Mapas de estradas? - ela perguntou, segurando uma risada. - Quem foi que falou em estrada?

Eu a mirei desconcertada. Para mim, ir de moto significava pegar a estrada, rodovias, esse tipo de coisa. Mas pela expressão dela eu temi que aquilo pudesse ser uma coisa do tipo que um trouxa não consegue entender imediatamente.

- E onde sua moto vai andar, na água? - eu realmente temia a resposta.

- Não, Lílian. Nossa moto não vai andar, vai voar!

-------------

N/A:

Nha, eu raramente me diverti tanto torturando uma personagem quanto nesse capítulo (pobre Lily u.u, primeiro o Tiago, depois todas as amigas dela, todo mundo tira ela do sério...) Ela não perde por esperar, isso só tente a piorar, para a minha grande felicidade n.n

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Mil Black: Aham, ela é aquele tipo de pessoa q td mundo tem o impulso de cuidar e proteger. Eu tenho uma prima que é assim, a caçula da famila, ela vai fazer 12 anos e td mundo cuida dela como se tivesse 4 o.o" E obrigada n.n

Bruna: Nhai, me sinto honrada por merecer um review seu então n.n  
Agora quantas perguntas o.o Vou responder só algumas pra num estragar a surpresa ok? Romance e de Tiago e Lily TEM que ter, é simplesmente obrigatório o.o Eu tenho em mente cenas mais engraçadas do que lindas, mas espere pelo próximo capítulo que estou preparando alguma coisa...  
Quanto a Marlene e o Sirius, eu só digo que a resposta é sim, embora eu ainda não tenha muita certeza se quero escrever sobre isso. Eu não escrevi na minha outra fic em que ela parece o.o  
Sírius e os outros Marotos vão dar as caras logo e têm um papel muito especial nessa fuga das garotas. Andy e Tonks é segredo, vou deixar vc imaginar se eu vou falar deles ou não (fazendo um suspense básico o.o")  
E eu gosto de receber perguntas, quer dizer q a fic tá interessante n.n Pode perguntar o quanto quiser (eu respondo, se não estragar a surpresa...) Respondi quase todas, viu? o.o  
Nhai, regularidade é uma questão séria, eu atualizo minhas fics com a regularidade que a minha faculdade e a minha inspiração permitem. Normalmente num demora mto não (na ausencia de crises...)  
Prepare os lencinhos quando for ler Quando os Sonhos Acabam, tá?  
As aulas recomeçaram e eu não li as fics que queria ler, mas a culpa não foi minha, eu fui sequestrada pelas minhas primas doidas que me proibiram de tocar no pc por uma semana u.u Mas prometo incluir a sua fic na minha listazinha e ler assim que puder o.o Bjos pra vc tbm n.n

Ellen-Potter: Nhai, isso é basicamente o comportamento de um grupo de garotas o.o Eu e minhas amigas tbm... Sempre tem a que quer mandar (eu, eu!), a distraída, a que adora provocar e a frágil o.o Claro, esse grupo da Lílian não fala tanta besteira quanto as garotas reais, mas tem idéias tão malucas quanto as de verdade n.n"

Lily Dragon: Mais alguns capítulos e vc saberá tudinho do plano de fuga delas n.n E de certo modo elas vão levar os marotos sim O.o Feliz 2005 pra vc tbm n.n

Até o proximo capitulo o/

BelWeasley.


	7. Argumento convincente

Capítulo 7. Argumento convincente

::Marlene::

A cama de Lílian estava toda tomada por enormes mapas coloridos. Ela os observava, falando consigo mesma sem parar, traçando caminhos com um lápis.

- No inverno os ventos do norte podem nos atrapalhar, então é melhor seguirmos pelo centro... - ela resmungava.

Eu e Andy estávamos espalhadas no tapete, cada uma de um lado do tabuleiro. Ela estava me dando uma surra homérica, mas eu pouco me importava. Aine dormia a sono solto na cama, aparentemente ainda sob efeito da poção calmante.

Andy finalmente se cansou do jogo e olhou para toda a atividade de Lílian intrigada.

- O que está fazendo? - indagou.

- Procurando rotas boas para uma rápida viagem a Edimburgo - respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos dos mapas.

Andy ergueu a sobrancelha e engatinhou até a cama de Lílian, olhando com curiosidade os mapas climáticos e de orientação de vôo. Havia até um manual "Como fazer longas viagens de vassoura pela Grã Bretanha sem problemas com os ventos".

- E então? - foi a minha vez de perguntar. - Já achou alguma?

- Não se trata de achar - Lílian fez um movimento de impaciência com as mãos. - Tenho que medir os prós e os contras de cada rota e compará-las até encontrar a melhor.

- Exatamente, prós e contras - falei rindo para Andy.

- Se começarem a me gozar eu paro agora mesmo - ela ameaçou zangada.

- Não estamos te gozando, Lily - interveio Andy. - Estou feliz por você ter concordado.

Ela levantou os olhos dos mapas e olhou para nós emburrada.

- Eu não concordei. Estou fazendo isso como um exercício intelectual - disse ela. - Mas depois que eu terminar é bom que você esteja pronta para me contar o tal plano com todos os detalhes.

Sorri e me levantei do tapete dizendo que ia ao salão principal para buscar algo que Aine pudesse comer quando acordasse antes que os elfos retirassem as mesas. Andy me seguiu com um ar suspeito e, assim que nos vimos num corredor bem distante da torre, ela me fez parar e cochichou:

- Espero que você tenha mesmo um plano.

- Claro que tenho - garanti acenando com a cabeça. - E um plano muito bom. Assim que Lily terminar vamos todas conversar para acertar os detalhes. Depois do jantar tudo vai estar pronto.

- Isto é - ponderou Andy -, se a Lílian concordar...

Mas uma coisa aconteceria naquela noite que faria com que Lílian concordasse comigo, ainda que eu dissesse que iríamos num tapete mágico ilegal.

--------------

::Lily::

- Certo, Potter, eu estou realmente exausta hoje e tenho uma lista enorme de coisas para fazer - falei, dispensando Tiago de sua terceira detenção da semana.

Estava começando a desconfiar de que aqueles castigos cansavam mais a mim que a ele, porque Tiago sempre saia todo cândido e sorridente, fazendo graça comigo, enquanto eu sempre acabava exausta e totalmente furiosa.

Apesar da dispensa, ele largou o pano cheirando a polidor de troféus numa mesa e fixou os olhos em mim, não parecendo nem um pouco inclinado a me dar um pouco de paz.

- Se você não tem mais nada de importante para me dizer, por favor, vá embora - suspirei, começando a juntar livros e pergaminhos para enfiar na mochila. Eu tinha conjurado uma ampla mesa e uma cadeira para ficar estudando enquanto ele polia troféus.

Tiago sorriu de um jeito idiota - como sempre - e continuou parado no meio da sala. Olhava para as paredes como se as esperasse e, ao perceber que eu o observava (não exatamente observava, apenas me distraí divagando sobre o motivo de ele ainda não ter corrido para fazer suas traquinagens noturnas e providenciar uma detenção para o dia seguinte), me lançou um sorriso que me deixou meio desconcertada.

- O que é que você está olhando agora, Potter? - perguntei tentando disfarçar o súbito descontrole, me mantendo concentrada na arrumação da mochila, que se recusava a fechar o zíper por causa do excesso de livros dentro.

- Estou te admirando. E você está olhando o quê? - ele retrucou, inocente.

- Eu não estou olhando nada - falei irritada, tirando vários volumes para reorganizar o interior da mochila.

- Estava sim.

- Ah, por favor! - finalmente a droga do zíper fechou direito e eu joguei a mochila nas costas, sentindo que a má distribuição do peso me fazia ficar levemente inclinada para a esquerda. - Eu não estava olhando para você e tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo. Potter, você quer ir embora antes que me faça perder a paciência?

- Admita, você não vive sem mim... - Tiago gracejou, me seguindo quando saí da sala dos troféus quase correndo.

- Potter, se você está pensando que esse seu ego imenso aumenta de alguma forma a chance de eu aceitar sair com você, está muito enganado.

- Ah, vamos, Lily - ele insistiu -, o que mais você poderia esperar de um cara, além de tudo o que eu sou?

Eu bufei sem querer nem pensar no que viria a seguir. Estava simplesmente louca pela minha cama macia e quentinha.

- Você quer apostar? – ele perguntou de repente.

- Apostar o quê? - perguntei, só levemente interessada.

- Que nós podemos dar certo se você aceitasse tentar.

- Eu não preciso de tentativa nenhuma para saber quem você é, Tiago Potter.

- Como se você tivesse alguma idéia de quem eu sou - fez ele, falando de um jeito tão ameno que eu quase achei que ele estava lamentando. - Para você eu sou só um estudante mal comportado que te dá trabalho com detenções.

- Não se esqueça do fato de que você também não tem muita consideração por ninguém - acrescentei.

- Eu tenho sim. Tenho muita consideração por muita gente! - exclamou Tiago. Embora eu nunca o tivesse visto realmente bravo, pude adivinhar que a expressão dele naquele momento era de raiva. - E pode ter certeza de que, se você me deixasse tentar, eu teria muita consideração por você. Mas você nunca arrisca, não é mesmo? Você não quer descobrir que está enganada em relação a mim, sempre esteve.

- Não há nada para ser descoberto - protestei.

- Se não há nada, então qual é o problema de arriscar? Se você sabe que está certa, por que não prova isso?

Eu parei de andar e olhei para Potter. Uma sensação meio estranha me atingiu naquele momento, uma espécie de formigamento na altura do estômago e meus joelhos ficaram levemente trêmulos.

- Saia comigo e, se não ficar convencida de que eu sou diferente do que você imagina, nunca mais insisto que faça isso de novo.

- Está bem, se você quer tanto assim sair comigo, vai ter o que quer! – falei, cansada e irritada com tanta insistência, querendo por tudo me livrar dele.

Nesse momento eu devo ter perdido o cérebro. Sabe quando os miolos parecem sair do lugar e você faz uma coisa que nunca pensou em fazer? Foi o que me aconteceu. Quando saí daquele corredor, tudo o que eu queria era enfiar a cabeça num buraco e ficar desaparecida até o Natal.

----------------

::Andy::

- Então você disse que ia sair com ele na véspera de Natal?

Lily apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro.

- Você não devia ficar assim, Lily! - protestei. - Que garota não gostaria que Tiago as chamasse para sair tão insistentemente quanto chama você?

- É - Marlene, que nos observava pelo espelho da penteadeira enquanto penteava os longos cabelos negros, concordou comigo. - Você deveria simplesmente aceitar e se livrar disso. Além do mais, não seria nenhum sacrifício, já que, apesar de tudo, ele está realmente bonito esse ano.

- É, eu sei - resmungou Lílian com uma voz abafada. - E isso é o mais irritante. Eu poderia muito bem aceitar e me livrar disso tudo, mas...

- Mas? - indagou Aine.

- Não sei...

- Por que você se importa com tudo isso? - perguntou Marlene, jogando mechas de cabelo no rosto como se experimentasse novos penteados. - Ele vai sair com você uma vez e fim, nem ficar com ele você precisa. A não ser que você não queira isso.

Lily ergueu as costas e mirou McKinnon com estranheza.

- Não queira o quê? - perguntou.

- Que ele saia com você uma vez e fim - respondeu Marlene. - Porque, se for isso, eu vou ter que realmente concordar com o que Remo disse.

- O que Remo disse?

Eu e Aine trocamos olhares confusos, sem saber do que ela falava também.

- Que você gosta do Tiago e por isso está tentando dar um jeito nele antes de ficarem juntos.

Lílian fechou os olhos e escondeu a cabeça nos joelhos, murmurando para nós:

- Vou terminar nosso plano de vôo. Eu definitivamente não quero estar no castelo na véspera de Natal.

Marlene queria iniciar os preparativos para a viagem ainda naquela noite, mas Lílian foi categórica quando disse que ganharíamos mais se dormíssemos.

E, apesar de concordar com ela, eu tinha que admitir que era difícil tentar dormir com tanta excitação no ar. Havia coisas que precisávamos levar na viagem. Eu queria ir direto a Hogsmead escondida para retirar dinheiro da minha conta do Gringotes e comprar mantimentos, mas esqueci do pequeno detalhe de que nenhuma de nós poderia sair da área da escola sem autorização. Não que alguém precisasse saber que tínhamos saído, mas Lily afinal ainda era monitora e ia conter todas as nossas tentativas de violar as regras enquanto pudesse.

- Compraremos o que for necessário antes de irmos, Andy - insistiu ela. - Não estamos com pressa, não é mesmo?

Lílian e Aine pareciam não acreditar que íamos mesmo fugir. Elas tratavam a mim e Marlene, que não parávamos de falar da fuga, com a condescendência com que falariam com loucos varridos.

Na manhã seguinte foram afixadas no mural da sala comunal nossas notas no simulado para os N.I.E.M.'s. Lílian foi a primeira a se aproximar. Estranhamente, ela não fez nenhum comentário sobre a nota que tirara. Em geral, ela nos fazia um discurso sobre tudo o que tinha estudado e a validade do que tinha caído no simulado, quer quiséssemos ou não.

Eu sabia que ela tinha essa atitude por causa do que acontecera na noite anterior - aquilo ainda parecia pesar como chumbo em seus ombros. Lílian não queria de jeito nenhum sair com Tiago na véspera de natal - mas tampouco queria admitir que a solução era fugir com a gente. Por algum motivo, ela não conseguia simplesmente se convencer a cancelar o tal encontro e resolver o problema de vez. Talvez a questão fosse simplesmente o fato de que ela sabia que o que a fizera aceitar aquela aposta sem sentido não havia sido a surpresa ou mesmo perspectiva de fazer um pequeno sacrifício para se livrar de um grande incômodo.

Já Marlene parecia se convencer mais e mais da urgência de partirmos o mais rápido possível. Ela via os olhares assustados de Lily para Tiago quando ele acenava para nós na sala comunal e a forma como fugia da mesa assim que os Marotos se sentavam. Lançava para mim olhares significativos como se dissesse "A melhor coisa que podemos fazer é tirá-la daqui".

Aine nos seguia como um cachorrinho ansioso, arregalando os olhos de pavor sempre que mencionávamos o tal plano. Eu fui incumbida de passar quase toda a manhã com ela no dormitório jogando bexigas, mas Aine nunca se concentrava no jogo, olhando a todo momento para a porta na expectativa de ver Lílian e Marlene, que haviam ido preparar nossos mantimentos. Não era difícil perceber que ela queria muito que algo desse errado e nós não partíssemos nunca.

-------------

N/A:

Hum, a Ameria estranhou a história de eu colocar um Gringotes em Hogsmead, mas fala sério, os bruxos não podem ser tão obtusos a ponto de ter apenas UM único banco pra atender o país inteiro o.O Eu sei que nunca se falou de nada parecido com um caixa eletrônico no livro, mas já que nessa fic eu já tomei várias liberdades (colocar a Andrômeda na escola com a Lily, fazer os Bagman terem uma irmã, criar uma história bem viajante pra a Marlene, etc...), não vi problema em tomar essa também.

Valew pelas reviews:

Lily Dragon: Caham... isso que dá escrever pra pessoas inteligentes o.o De todo modo, eu ficaria decepcionada se ninguem pegasse essa dica n.n" Deixo pra falar mais sobre isso no próximo capítulo. E melhora aí o seu dedo que eu adoro as suas reviews n.n

Thatah: Obrigadaaa o/ Claro que grande parte das personalidades dessas meninas eu devo ao livro no qual a história foi inspirata (As Fugitivas) e a minha convivência com as pessoas. E, como bem disse a Andy, vingança é com os Marotos mesmo n.n

Bruna: Como é que uma fic de uma pessoa que ama T/L que nem eu poderia deixar de ter romance com eles? n.n Pra esse capitulo eu na verdade queria ter feito um beijo, mas a Lily simplesmente se recusou, então fiz ela surtar mesmo, o que não deixou de ser divertido o.o  
Não tenho a menor idéia de quantos capitulos vai ter, tudo que posso afirmar com certeza é que vão ser mais de 13, pq o 13o. capitulo foi o último que eu comecei a planejar, e deve ir bem além disso pq ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer n.n"  
Eu não sei se vou escrever sobre o Tiago e a Lily namorando, não decidi ainda se cabe aqui pq a fic é pra ser sobre as garotas. Nada de pós-Hogwarts por enquanto, já escrevi o que eu queria escrever sobre essas meninas depois da escola o.o Hum, eu me pergunto até hj o q q eu tava pensando quando resolvi que minha primeira fic tinha que ser triste daquele jeito Oo  
Dessa vez eu respondi todas as perguntas, viu? n.n Milhões? Então bilhões de beijos pra vc, moxa, e obrigada n.n

MarcelleBlackstar: Obrigada n.n Como eu já disse lá em cima, tomei algumas liberdades nessa fic e colocar a Andrômeda na escola com a Lily foi uma delas o.o Eu gosto dela demais pra deixar ela fora das confusões dessas garotas o.o" Ei, eu sei que conheço seu nick de algum lugar (procurando nos sites de fics...) vc é autora de uma das fics destaque do 3v o.o (sem palavras ao perceber que recebeu uma review de uma celebridade...)

Só devo colocar um novo capítulo no fim da próxima semana (sabe como é, de vez em quando é preciso realmente estudar pra passar nas provas...). Então, dêem um ânimo pra mim, que me proibi de mexer nas minhas fics nesse tempo (pq basta eu abrir uma delas pra esquecer completamente dos estudos u.u) e deixem reviews n.n

Bjos,

BelWeasley.


	8. Na calada da noite

Capítulo 8. Na calada da noite

::McKinnon::

- Você só pode estar tentando fazer eu me odiar. Como pretende que eu faça isso?

- Ora, você apenas precisa entrar lá e pedir, nada de mais - falei para Lílian, enquanto seguíamos por um corredor escuro em direção às cozinhas.

- Tem muita comida nessa lista, com certeza eles vão desconfiar - reclamou ela exasperada. Estava no limite de sua tolerância.

Atravessamos uma passagem atrás de um retrato de uma fruteira prateada e chegamos à cozinha em meio a uma enorme quantidade de vapor. Era um amplo salão com o teto não muito alto e pilhas e pilhas de tachos e panelas escondendo as paredes. Havia vários fogões e armários em miniatura para que os elfos domésticos pudessem usá-los.

Lílian foi quem interpelou o primeiro elfo que veio a nós:

- O que os mestres desejam?

- Basicamente isto - ela puxos uma comprida lista escrita em pergaminho amarelo e passou aos dedos roliços do elfo. Ele nos lançou um olhar de desconfiança e disse que ia procurar um tal de Kiko, que era o único dentre eles que sabia ler.

Ela suspirou e olhou para mim como se dissesse que já estávamos começando mal. Foi precisamente nesse momento que eu vi seus olhos verdes perderem o foco olhando para algo que estava atrás de mim.

Ao me virar, me deparei com os quatro Marotos espalhados ao redor de uma mesa de chá, lanchando. Eles nos miraram com estranheza e foi Sirius que se levantou para perguntar: imagina os marotos lanchando numa mesa de chá

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

Como Lílian estava impossibilitada de falar, só olhava para as pontas dos sapatos e torcia os dedos, eu respondi:

- O mesmo que vocês.

- Ah, não estão não- intrometeu-se Tiago. - Nós estamos comendo, vocês querem comida para levar.

- Podemos ficar com fome, não podemos? - justifiquei.

Lílian estava levemente trêmula ao meu lado enquanto eu tentava manter a naturalidade. Os quatro garotos trocaram olhares desconfiados e sorriram de maneiras igualmente misteriosas antes de Tiago responder:

- É, podem. Peguem algumas tortinhas de caramelo, estão muito boas.

O tal Kiko nos trouxe três enormes cestas de vime cheias até a borda e que pesavam toneladas e tratamos de nos mandar o mais rápido possível.

- Se eles descobrirem essa história toda... - murmurou Lílian no meio do nosso caminho para os dormitórios.

- Eles não vão descobrir - garanti. - Teremos partido muito antes de alguém desconfiar de qualquer coisa.

Chegamos ao dormitório e Andy trancou a porta cuidando para não fazer barulho. Revistamos tudo como um grupo de paranóicas atrás de qualquer sinal de que Héstia estivesse escondida, esperando para escutar qualquer coisa. Afinal, ela já havia nos enganado antes.

Depois sentamos no chão formando um círculo.

- Os mapas - pedi quase num sussurro.

Lílian puxou a mochila que estava aos pés de sua cama e tirou de dentro um grosso papel dobrado, que ela abriu no espaço entre nós, revelando um mapa rodoviário da Grã Bretanha. Ela alisou as marcas das dobras e falou, apontando:

- Esse é o roteiro por dentro do país e esse é pelo leste - informou ela. - Há também um pelo oeste, mas, pelo que sei, os ventos lá podem nos desestabilizar. Achei melhor evitar essa possibilidade. Seguiremos as estradas trouxas para nos mantermos orientadas e...

- Quanto tempo vai levar? - interrompeu Andy.

- Depende da rota que escolhermos - respondeu Lílian com um ar de desagrado por ter sido interrompida. - Mas eu acho que levamos no máximo quatro dias.

Lílian então se empertigou e voltou-se para mim, me mirando com aqueles imensos e inquisidores olhos verdes.

- Muito bem, McKinnon, fiz o que me pediu. Agora nos diga como tenciona chegar à Escócia.

Recostei-me no malão de Aine, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Vou guiar a moto de Black - respondi, dando de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Os olhos de Andy brilharam de expectativa, mas Lílian e Aine realmente ficaram sem palavras por vários segundos, como se não acreditassem realmente no que eu tinha dito.

- A moto voadora do Black? - repetiu Lílian. - Aquela que ele usou pra chegar aqui no ano passado? Você quer atravessar o país naquela coisa medonha?

- É preciso autorização do Ministério para usar objetos trouxas enfeitiçados – Aine a apoiou. - E ninguém daria uma autorização dessas para bruxas não-formadas.

- É preciso ter autorização para ser legal, não para usar a moto - falei, simplesmente.

- Pode ser, mas Minerva proibiu Black de trazer aquela coisa para o castelo, você sabe onde está?

- Eu sei! - fez Andy.

- Eu também - respondi. - Está em Largo Grimmauld, na mansão dos Black. Ele a deixou lá quando saiu de casa.

- E como exatamente você pretende pegá-la? - Lílian estava determinada a encontrar uma falha no meu plano.

- Andy nos levará até lá, e então...

- Então o quê? - Aine se pendurava nas minhas palavras.

-Roubaremos ela.

----------------------

::Aine::

-Roubaremos ela.

Lílian sorriu, pensando que Marlene estava brincando. Parou de repente ao compreender que ela falava sério. Eu e Lily ficamos olhando fixamente para McKinnon, concordando silenciosamente que ela devia ter pirado por completo.

- Hoje à noite vamos a Hogsmeade - anunciou Marlene. - De lá pegamos um trem na estação e partimos para Lon...

- É impossível! - Lílian se levantou, dobrando o mapa. - Não sei por que quis ouvir isso, eu sabia desde o início...

- Pare de dizer isso! - exclamou McKinnon. - Não é impossível, está tudo planejado. Você é que não tem coragem de fazer nada que outras pessoas não aprovem. É assim com essa fuga e é assim com o Potter! Você é uma covarde, isso sim, Lílian Evans!

Eu comecei a ficar assustada com a discussão que se iniciava e até Andy tinha perdido a habitual expressão sonhadora. Lílian tinha os olhos em brasa fixados em Marlene, enquanto a outra apenas cruzava os braços e sorria, triunfante com o efeito de seu argumento.

- Eu não tenho medo do Potter - murmurou Lílian após vários minutos de silêncio. - E também não tenho medo disso. Mas você viu como os Marotos desconfiaram de nós e eu não dou dois dias para todo mundo no castelo perceber que desaparecemos. Imagino que alguém do Ministério vá atrás de nós quando isso acontecer. Ou antes ainda, se por acaso Black descobrir o que vamos fazer.

Outra vez silêncio. Minha mente estava trabalhando em ritmo acelerado, possibilidades e mais possibilidades tomando forma e sendo descartadas. Eu não queria voltar à casa onde havia vivido quase toda a minha vida. Queria ignorar para sempre o que tinha acontecido lá. Estava acostumada a sempre abaixar a cabeça e me esconder atrás das pessoas, mas de algum modo sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Eu era grifinória. Tinha que haver alguma força ainda oculta dentro de mim, uma fagulha de coragem que havia me trazido para perto daquelas garotas fantásticas.

- Podemos deixar uma pista falsa - falei finalmente.

Todas as outras, que tinham se limitado a mirar o chão por todo aquele tempo, levantaram os olhos para mim.

- Como? - indagou Andy.

- Deixaremos um mapa com a rota pelo oeste - falou Lílian -, fingindo que deixamos cair na pressa.

- Brilhante! - Marlene sorriu, novamente esperançosa.

- Ainda é um risco muito grande - Lily mordia o lábio inferior ansiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça, pensativa. - Roubar uma moto é algo realmente sério.

- E quem disse que vamos roubá-la? - fez Andy. - Vamos só pegar emprestado.

Embora todas soubéssemos que naquele caso havia pouca diferença entre roubar e "pegar emprestado", aquilo contribuiu para atenuar a ruga de preocupação que havia na testa de Lílian.

- Não sei... - ela falou após vários minutos olhando para o mapa, como que tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Olhei para ela e supliquei:

- Vamos, Lily. Eu quero isso. Eu quero ir lá com vocês.

- Não precisamos gastar com quarto de hotel, podemos levar a barraca auto-montável de Andy - falou Marlene. - Temos comida - ela apontou para as cestas de vime - e eu tenho uma poupança no Gringotes que nunca vou conseguir gastar em vida mesmo, centenas de galeões que herdei da minha mãe.

Lílian suspirou longamente antes de voltar a se sentar no círculo. Para mim aquilo foi um convincente sinal de concordância.

- Isso! - Andy sacudiu os braços num tipo esquisito de comemoração.

Com uma excitação quase sólida tomando conta do quarto, todas nos debruçamos sobre o mapa. Começamos a calcular até onde iríamos no primeiro dia, todas falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo, vamos sair depois do jantar - concluiu Marlene. - Cada uma deve vestir agasalhos e colocar algumas roupas na mochila. Não podemos levar muita coisa. Só as mochilas e as cestas de comida. Chegaremos a Londres amanhã de manhã.

Todas acenamos em concordância e Lílian lançou a Marlene um olhar esquisito.

- O que é?

- Não vai mudar de idéia, não é, Mckinnon? - ela indagou.

- Claro que não. Acha que estamos fazendo a coisa errada?

- Isso importa? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha, olhou para mim e tratou de mudar de assunto: - Você já vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo.

Marlene sorriu em resposta e falou:

- Não esqueçam as escovas de dente.

As últimas horas daquele dia se arrastaram como lesmas carnívoras doentes. Passamos a tarde na sala comunal fazendo um enorme esforço para ocultarnossa excitação e ansiedade. Era uma sensação estranha olhar para aquelas paredes e pensar que estaríamos muito distantes dali na manhã seguinte. Durante todo o jantar trocamos olhares conspiradores. Estava tão nervosa que não comi.

Com a sensação de que borboletas se agitavam em nossos estômagos, subimos cedo para o dormitório a fim de esperar a passagem do tempo.

Eram quase nove horas quando Héstia entrou no quatro, tagarelando como um papagaio sobre um encontro que teria com Frank Longbottom. Nenhuma de nós deu atenção a ela, esperando que fosse embora de uma vez. Tremíamos de expectativa e prendíamos a respiração de tanta ansiedade.

Quando o relógio de Lílian marcou onze horas, trocamos olhares com os corações batendo forte e nos levantamos.

- Já está na hora? - murmurou Andy.

- Sim - respondeu Lílian. - McKinnon, desça e veja se tem alguém na sala comunal.

Marlene acenou e desapareceu pela porta, andando silenciosamente. Começamos a nos vestir.

McKinnon retornou pouco depois com a notícia de um caminho livre. Esperamos que ela se vestisse, conferimos tudo que estávamos levando e saímos do quarto em fila. A escada em caracol era pouco iluminada e, ao chegarmos à sala comunal, o buraco do retrato parecia mais distante do que nunca. Cada passo ecoava no chão de pedra e a abertura da passagem secreta para a sala comunal nunca tinha me parecido tão barulhenta, mas talvez esse fosse apenas um efeito da escuridão e do silêncio que se estabeleciam no castelo praticamente deserto.

Seria difícil explicar o que fazíamos no corredor em horário proibido, vestindo capas de viagem e com cestas de mantimentos. As batidas de nossos corações pareciam sincronizadas para ribombarem como tambores. Foi quando fomos surpreendidas pela última pessoa que queríamos ver.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - Jones surgiu diante de nós vinda de um corredor lateral.

A cesta de Marlene escorregou para o chão quando ela viu quem Jones trazia seguro pela mão.

---------------------------

N/A:

Minha beta achou essa segunda parte do capitulo um tanto dramatica demais. Mas, convenhamos, é a Aine, ela desabaria com um ventinho mais forte, tem mais é que estar com medo mesmo o.o

Valew pelos comentarios:

Witches: Bruna, a moça das perguntas, tá me propagandeando tbm o.o Obrigada n.n'  
Nossa, mto obrigada mesmo pelo elogio enloquente n.n  
Sim, exatamente, essa foi a primeira descrição que eu fiz da Marlene, antes mesmo de começar a escrever eu disse pra minha irmã "qro fazer uma versão feminina do Sirius", o que fez ela rir e dizer que eu estava viciada demais em Harry Potter e fanfics...  
O caso Sirius/Marlene é um pouco mais complicado que "ficar juntos", na verdade bem mais complicado. Pra saber o que acontece com eles (só se vc tiver um coração em bom estado) leia Quando os Sonhos Acabam, que foi onde que a Marlene foi criada. Vc encontra a fic no meu profile.

Lily Dragon: Eita, mas vc tah com sorte, hein? nha, obrigada pelo sacrificio, reviews significam mto pra mim n.n Paciencia, daqui a pouco eles aparecem o/

Deixem reviews e façam essa autora feliz o/

Bjos,

BelWeasley.


	9. Expresso HogsmeadeLondres

Capítulo 9. Expresso Hogsmeade-Londres

::Andy::

- Pensei que você ia sair com Longbottom! - Marlene não se conteve, apontando para Davis, que olhava atônito para nós.

Estávamos todos parados no meio do corredor - eu, Lílian, Aine e Marlene, com nossas capas de viagem e cheias de mochilas e cestas de comida, e Héstia e Davis, com os uniformes desalinhados, provavelmente saídos de uma seção de agarramentos atrás de alguma armadura.

- Fale baixo - sussurrei com urgência. Aine estava tão vermelha que temi que ela perdesse o fôlego e desmaiasse, sem ar. Sorri para ela para mostrar que estava tudo bem, embora não me sentisse nada bem. Era tarde para recuar agora.

- O que é isso? - Héstia fitou nossas mochilas, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Estamos fugindo - falou Lílian como se fosse uma coisa sem a menor importância.

Jones correu os olhos, parando brevemente em cada uma de nós, depois fixou-se em Lílian.

- Fala sério?

- Claro - e Lily sacou a varinha. - E se fizer algum barulho juro que receberá algo bem pior que aquela fotografia.

As duas trocaram olhares desafiadores por alguns momentos, até que Héstia compreendeu que Lílian não hesitaria e que Davis não poderia ajudá-la. Ele estava meio que paralisado, olhando para Lílian de um jeito apavorado, provavelmente lembrando da última vez que mexera com uma de nós, quando Lily lhe deu uma boa dose de furúnculos numa região do corpo muito bem escolhida, em se tratando de um jogador de quadribol.

- Por que eu me importaria se vocês fugissem? - Héstia murchou. - Seria ótimo para mim. Boa viagem, divirtam-se.

Marlene acenou para nós e seguimos nosso caminho, passando pelos dois sem falar mais nada. Ela virou o rosto para Davis, mirando-o com uma raiva descomunal, depois empinou o nariz e nos seguiu.

Héstia continuou parada, nos observando pelas costas. Lílian tirou o mapa falso do bolso interno da capa e deixou-o cair displicentemente antes de descermos um lance de escadas.

Ao chegarmos às portas de carvalho do átrio, Lílian parou se virando para nós e falou:

- Estamos prontas. Nada mais pode nos deter.

- Estou com medo - balbuciou Aine.

Marlene tentava manter a pose de forte, mas, ante a expressão de Aine, ela não resistiu e a abraçou. E abracei as duas e Lílian me seguiu. Ficamos alguns instantes assim, tomando coragem.

Então nos separamos, contemplamos umas às outras, cada uma com os olhos brilhando de expectativa, respiramos fundo e empurramos juntas um dos lados da porta, que se entreabriu com um rangido alto. Saímos todas por um espaço mínimo e avançamos pelas escadas ladeadas por enormes javalis de pedra, como quatro fantasmas andando na calada da noite.

- Foi muito fácil - murmurou Marlene assim que iniciamos nossa caminhada pela estradinha que nos levaria a Hogsmeade.

Estávamos todas tentando parecer mais corajosas do que nos sentíamos, andando depressa com medo que as outras desistissem.

Chegamos à estação com muitos minutos de antecedência e, vendo tudo ali deserto, nos sentamos num pequeno lance de escadas. Ninguém tinha muito o que falar, de modo que as conversas rapidamente morreram e ficamos em silêncio, mirando a noite sombria ao nosso redor. Vindos da Casa dos Gritos, visível no alto de um penhasco bem diante da estação, podíamos ouvir uivos assustadores e barulhos de madeira sendo partida.

- Não se preocupe, Aine, deve ser uma noitada de fantasmas - murmurei, me lembrando que os fantasmas do porão da mansão Black tinham o costume de fazer sons como aqueles nas noites de festa.

Foi quando Marlene começou a rir, tão súbita e inexplicavelmente que todas trocamos olhares de dúvida.

- Por que está rindo? - perguntei.

- Estava pensando - respondeu Marlene, entre risadinhas abafadas - na Jones... Quando o Black descobrir o que fizemos, vai sair perguntando e ela não vai resistir. Vai entregar o mapa falso a ele e vão sair procurando a gente na direção errada...

- Ela não vai se controlar – concordei, esboçando um sorriso nervoso. – É capaz de estar nos delatando agora mesmo.

- E daí? - indagou Aine. - Não era o que queríamos que acontecesse?

Marlene olhou para Lílian e ela pareceu entender.

- Black vai pensar que ela fez de propósito, que ajudou em nosso plano - explicou.

- Vai ser engraçado - falei, me juntando ao riso contido de Marlene.

- Ou não - completou Aine, nos fitando com temor. - Imagina o que ele vai fazer quando descobrir. Pode querer se vingar dela...

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre nós e trocamos olhares apreensivos.

- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos - sugeriu Lílian.

- Voltar? - Marlene se levantou. - Voltar para onde? Não podemos, vamos nos denunciar. Se continuarmos, temos uma boa chance de retornar sem que ninguém perceba, se a Jones manter o bico fechado, mas voltar agora seria o mesmo que se entregar!

Ninguém disse nada em contrário. Nem mesmo Lílian. Permanecemos em silêncio até a chegada do trem, que surgiu na estação agitando nossos cabelos. Embarcamos depressa e ocupamos uma cabine bem no fim do terceiro vagão.

Colocamos nossas coisas no bagageiro e, num suspiro cansado, nos deixamos cair nos bancos, eu e Lily de frente para Aine e Marlene. Com um solavanco, o trem da linha da meia noite Hogsmeade-Londres partiu e Marlene sorriu para todas nós dizendo baixinho:

- Conseguimos!

- Eu tinha certeza que conseguiríamos - falei.

--------------

::Lílian::

A confiança se espalhou por todas nós. Nossa viagem estava começando para valer!

Na excitação de sair do castelo sem sermos notadas, nenhuma de nós tinha percebido o quanto nos sentíamos cansadas. A tensão fora suficiente para nos esgotar completamente e o fato de ser já de madrugada tornava impossível manter os olhos abertos. A sensação de estarmos realmente fugindo, pondo quilômetros e quilômetros entre nós e Hogwarts, deixou-nos caladas por um longo tempo, absortas em nós mesmas, até que, uma a uma, fomos todas caindo no sono.

Por volta da uma e meia da manhã, eu era a única que permanecia acordada, com o incômodo peso de Andrômeda dormindo apoiada no meu ombro. Experimentava uma sensação que nunca tinha tido em toda a minha vida: liberdade. Isso era meio estranho porque eu nunca tinha me sentido presa ou reprimida. As regras, em casa e na escola, eram vistas por mim como uma boa maneira de manter tudo em ordem e garantir que todos fossem respeitados. Ainda assim, cometendo o que poderia ser o maior erro da minha vida até aquele momento, não consegui me sentir menos que feliz e satisfeita. Era como se, pela primeira vez, eu estivesse tomando as rédeas do meu próprio destino.

Meus olhos correram por minhas três amigas. Aine arriara no banco e dormia encolhida como um gato, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Marlene. Era provavelmente a que ficara mais ansiosa com tudo que nos acontecera naquele dia. Parecia uma boneca de pano, totalmente vulnerável e dependente de nós. Acho que cada uma de nós via alguma coisa de si mesma na nossa pequena Aine. Por isso sempre estávamos querendo protegê-la.

Marlene, numa completa exaustão física e emocional, apenas recostara a cabeça com os olhos fechados e respirava calmamente, alheia aos solavancos do trem. Andy já estava deixando meu braço dormente. Eu só podia esperar que ela não babasse em mim, mas não tive coragem de mexer com ela.

Quilômetros e quilômetros se estendiam entre nós e o nosso destino na Escócia. O cansaço adiado pela ansiedade começava a dominar meus braços e pernas, mas não minha mente, que continuava a mil. Apesar da hora e do cansaço, eu me sentia incapaz de dormir. Olhei para o relógio no pulso de Andy. Em poucas horas, todos no castelo estariam se levantando para um novo dia e descobririam que tínhamos sumido.

- Lily, pare de olhar para nós com essa cara, não consigo dormir assim... - resmungou Marlene de olhos fechados.

Eu devo ter pulado alguns centímetros na cadeira de susto e, quando dei por mim, Aine me observava com os enormes olhos azuis completamente abertos.

- Nós vamos ser presas, Lily? - ela perguntou num fio de voz.

- O quê?

- Vamos ser presas quando descobrirem que fugimos da escola? - ela explicou.

- Claro que não, Aine - garanti. - No máximo ganharemos algumas detenções, nada de grave. Afinal, somos todas maiores de idade.

--------------

::Sírius::

- Ruiva. Você viu, era ruiva! - Tiago se atirou na cama de dossel, ficando sentado de braços cruzados, mirando inquisidoramente a mim e a Pedro.

- E daí? Existem ruivas por aí que não têm o nome Lílian Evans, sabia? - resmunguei, exausto, puxando o cobertor até o queixo, decidido a ter umas boas horas de sono descente após aquela madrugada agitada.

Tiago levantou da cama e ficou parado diante da janela, voltada precisamente para o leste. O céu cinzento lá fora começava a se iluminar.

- Era ela, eu sei - ele insistiu.

- Sim, seu coração te disse, agora trate de dormir que você está é com o cérebro afetado pela falta de descanso - falei, atirando o travesseiro naquela cara de palerma desconsolado que ele fazia.

Francamente, era uma vergonha para nossa reputação o que Lílian Evans fazia com o meu amigo. Onde já se viu um Maroto se arrastando humildemente aos pés de uma chata como ela? Ok, uma chata com cabelos ruivos muito atraentes e olhos verdes bem encantadores, mas ainda assim uma chata. E ele olhando para ela daquele jeito vidrado, disposto a dar um braço e o que mais precisasse por um simples sorriso dela que não fosse de ironia.

- Acontece que se era a Lily, então quer dizer que ela está fugindo do nosso encontro.

- Nosso encontro? Temos um encontro com alguém? - perguntou Pedro, emergindo bobamente do travesseiro para pegar a conversa no meio.

- Não vocês, estou falando do meu encontro com a Lílian.

- Lílian Evans? - indagou Rabicho, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Conhecemos outra Lílian? - falei, impaciente. - Quer saber, Pontas, problema dela se quer fugir. Ela que perde. Sai dessa, fica com outra garota, aposto que tem um monte que faria qualquer coisa para receber um convite seu. Parta para outra.

Tiago voltou para a cama e ficou mirando o vazio com aquele jeito idiota de poeta traído. Era quase como se a perspectiva de Lílian Evans ter novamente o dispensado pudesse lha causar uma dor física. Patético. Parecia até uma menininha que tinha levado um fora. Teria sido bom se o Remo estivesse ali, mas provavelmente só o veríamos bem mais tarde, depois que a enfermeira da escola tivesse tempo de virá-lo do avesso fazendo os exames pós-lua cheia e curar todos os ferimentos que ele sempre arranjava em suas transformações mensais.

Mas, se realmente tínhamos visto a cabeleira vermelha de Lílian Evans embarcando no trem em Hogsmeade como insistia Tiago, então aquela ruivinha tinha se metido numa bela encrenca.

----------------

N/A:

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Witches: Que bom q vc gostou n.n Olha ai eu parando de estudar feito doida pras provas pra vir alimentar seu vicio o/

Thatá: vc verá, e foi a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora n.n

MarcelleBlackstar: Eu tava brincando quando te chamei de celebridade, é pq eu tenho uma memória horrível, mas incrivelmente eu me lembrei do seu nome imediatamente n.n'  
Nha, obrigada n.n O mistério central é esse mesmo. O nome da Aine foi tirado de um mangá o.o" Na verdade eu não sei se tem algum significado, é apenas um nome meigo que caiu como uma luva pra ela n.n  
Eu quero realmente encarnar os marotos nos próximos capitulo, principalmente quando começar a perseguição (falando demais x.x), mas por enquanto só consegui fazer pequenos trexos o.o  
Argh, sei bem o que é isso, basta pensar "eu não vou escrever" pra minha de repente ficar cheia de idéias u.u  
A Andy é medrosa? Veremos... Adorei sua review/bate-papo n.n Tah adicionada.

Quero reviews n.n"

Bjos,

Bel.


	10. As mosqueteiras em Londres

Capítulo 10. As Mosqueteiras em Londres

:McKinnon:

- Hum, eu adoro poder me esticar novamente - fez Andy, se espreguiçando largamente, a despeito do intenso tráfego de pessoas na Estação King's Cross.

- Preciso de um pouco de cafeína - resmunguei, sonolenta.

- Já estão se queixando - advertiu Lílian. - Procurem um banheiro, enquanto eu estudo nossa rota para a casa de Andy.

Andy pegou a mão de Aine e as duas caminharam em direção a uma porta com uma enorme placa azul com o símbolo universal que queria dizer "banheiro feminino". Eu não sentia a menor vontade de segui-las e fiquei esperando com Lily. Assim que elas voltaram, seguimos para um canto perto da plataforma oito, onde podíamos falar razoavelmente baixo e sermos entendidas.

- Hum, eu pensei em irmos de ônibus. É mais seguro que o metrô... - começou Lílian, desdobrando um mapa de Londres diante de nós.

- Mais seguro- indaguei, imaginando o que o metrô poderia ter de perigoso.

- Você ficaria surpresa com a quantidade de bruxos que anda de metrô - disse Lily, sem me dar muita atenção. - Podemos pegar a linha 233 ou a 789 - anunciou. - Ou podemos simplesmente estender as varinhas e pegar o Nôitibus.

- Qual é o melhor percurso- perguntei.

- O Nôitibus, claro- interveio Andy, pulando de ansiedade.

Aine se esticou na ponta dos pés para dar uma olhada no mapa.

- O Nôitibus seria legal - falou, olhando receosa para mim. - O chocolate deles é ótimo.

- O melhor é pegarmos a linha 233 - concluiu Lílian, para completa decepção de nós três, que já ansiávamos pela tumultuada viagem no ônibus bruxo. Ela percebeu nosso desagrado, pois logo acrescentou- Quanto menos pessoas nos virem e puderem nos reconhecer, melhor.

Com esse argumento definitivo, nós quatro puxamos os capuzes para cima das cabeças e levantamos as golas dos casacos, seguindo para o frio de fora da estação. Paramos junto a um ponto de ônibus e esperamos, todas juntas e muito próximas para nos mantermos aquecidas.

- Se Jones não contou a ninguém, ainda não sabem que sumimos - murmurou Lily, depois de alguns minutos de espera.

Todas concordamos, afinal, eram apenas nove horas da manhã. Não havia motivo para ninguém se preocupar com a nossa ausência - ainda.

O ônibus amarelo parou diante de nós e embarcamos. Lílian cochichava constantemente:

- Não dêem a impressão de que estão perdidas. Ajam naturalmente, como se já tivessem feito isso centenas de vezes.

O ônibus partiu e ficamos todas encolhidas, divididas duas a duas em dois bancos, cada uma demonstrando sua ansiedade de uma maneira. Eu estava constantemente mexendo nos cabelos e nas roupas, enquanto Andy, ao meu lado, balançava os pés molhados, espalhando pequenas gotas por todo o piso do ônibus. Lílian estava novamente examinando seus mapas e falando sozinha e Aine olhava para a janela com um ar um tanto quanto incrédulo.

Saltamos sem que nem mesmo a cobradora tivesse nos olhado duas vezes.

- Ela não podia mesmo se importar nem um pouco com quem somos - justificou Aine enquanto andávamos pela calçada escorregadia. - Deve ser um trabalho muito chato.

Andy nos acompanhava olhando para tudo com um ar maravilhado, arregalando os olhos para postes de luz e caixas de correio. Era difícil entender como uma pessoa poderia ficar assim andando pelas proximidades de sua própria casa.

- Ninguém me deixa andar por aqui - ela nos disse. - Eu não sabia que a Londres dos trouxas era tão... linda- exclamou, apontando para um anjo de plástico que guardava a entrada de um jardim.

Ela saltou na frente, correndo alvoroçada em direção a um enorme cartaz colorido que anunciava a temporada de uma companhia de teatro.

- Ah- fez, encantada.

É só o anúncio de um musical - resmungou Lílian.

Andy avançou um pouco mais e ameaçou escorregar, se apoiando pesadamente no meu ombro.

- Ai!

- Desculpe - fez ela, sem olhar para mim. Parecia hipnotizada pelo cartaz. - O que é um musical?

- Um tipo de teatro - falei.

- Oh, sim... - murmurou ela. Depois, como se tivesse lembrado de algo importante, se virou para Lílian, que estava novamente examinando o mapa, e perguntou- Mas o que é teatro?

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha e mirou o cartaz por alguns instantes antes de responder:

É como um filme.

- Ah... e o que é um filme?

Lílian olhou para mim esperançosa e Aine puxou meu braço querendo uma explicação também.

É um grupo de pessoas que encenam uma história - respondi, da maneira mais simplista que encontrei.

Mas isso pareceu satisfazer Andy, que voltou a mirar a propaganda, os olhos brilhando de admiração. Aine a acompanhou, estendendo a mão para dar um cutucão na imagem, talvez imaginando por que não se mexia.

- E quem são essas pessoas- indagou, apontando para a imagem de três mulheres fazendo beicinho abaixo do letreiro.

- São as atrizes - falou Lílian. - Atores e atrizes são as pessoas que encenam o teatro e os filmes. Nunca falaram sobre isso nas aulas de Estudo de Trouxas?

Andy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu quero ser uma atriz algum dia - murmurou ela, antes que finalmente conseguíssemos puxíla de volta para o caminho.

- Eu também - falou Aine, animada.

- E eu vou assistir vocês - completei.

Aine se virou para Lílian e indagou:

- E você?

- Ah... serei a empresária de vocês.

Todas rimos e continuamos andando.

-

:Andy:

Estávamos já muito perto da mansão Black e o sol começava a esquentar sob nossas cabeças. O gelo na calçada começava a derreter, o que tornava o caminho mais escorregadio. Lily não parava de repetir para andarmos devagar, usando aquele tom de entendida dela para explicar que tudo que não precisávamos era que uma de nós ficasse sangrando na calçada - dramática essa minha amiga.

Pouco depois de encontrarmos o lindo cartaz das atrizes (coisa mais bonita que eu já vi!), tivemos um sobressalto sobre a forma de um policial uniformizado muito alto nos abordado com o cacetete em riste. Trocamos olhares medrosos e eu murmurei um "Essa não...". O Largo Grimmauld fica bem próximo ao centro de Londres, há poucos quarteirões do prédio do Ministério da Magia. Se aquele guarda fosse um segurança do Ministério disfarçado, tudo estaria acabado para nós. Só teríamos chegado até Londres em nossa viagem.

- Não podemos dar informações, somos turistas - Lílian se adiantou em responder, numa pressa que eu achei que custaria nossa chegada à Escócia.

- Não... - fez o guarda, confuso. - Eu só queria saber que horas são.

Marlene mirou os ponteiros do próprio relógio e respondeu:

- Dez e quinze.

Satisfeito com a resposta o guarda se afastou e soltamos as respirações todas ao mesmo tempo. Voltamos a andar, com Lílian se virando para trás a todo minuto. Dobramos uma esquina e ela ainda passou um momento mirando a rua que deixáramos antes de nos seguir.

- Tudo bem - murmurou ela. - Ele não está nos seguindo.

- Francamente... como se os guardas de Londres não tivessem nada mais com que se preocupar além de garotas fujonas - falou Marlene.

É muito cedo para já terem uma descrição nossa no Ministério - avaliei.

- A menos que Héstia tenha nos entregado ainda ontem à noite - Aine tremeu levemente ao levantar a possibilidade.

- Eu só acho que temos que nos manter alertas - retrucou Lílian, voltando a desdobrar o mapa. - Só precisamos andar mais alguns minutos.

Faltava pouco para as onze horas quando paramos em frente a um terreno baldio. O Largo Grimmauld nº 12 se estendia diante de nós. Lílian mirou confusa o mapa e olhou para mim, provavelmente se perguntando se errara o caminho.

- Bem vindos à mansão Black - falei, sorrindo.

Aine se encolheu ao meu lado e Lílian passou o braço pelo seu ombro. Marlene riu dessa reação e esclareceu:

- A casa está desiludida.

- Oh, perfeito- Lílian nos lançou um olhar impaciente. - Não poderia ter dito isso antes? Como exatamente pretendem entrar?

Eu e Marlene trocamos olhares cúmplices e avançamos pelo jardim - um amontoado de mato, lixo e pneus velhos , contornando uma faia morta para seguirmos pela lateral do terreno. Lílian e Aine continuaram paradas na calçada.

- Vamos - chamei.

A contra gosto, elas nos acompanharam até onde deveria ser o quintal da casa, que fazia fronteira com um matagal mais fechado. Ali, junto a uma velha e mal cuidada cerca viva, se erguia um barracão de madeira.

- A moto está aqui dentro - anunciei e a primeira reação de Lílian foi mirar o cadeado enferrujado que trancava a porta do depósito.

- Hum - fez Aine - como vamos entrar?

- Podemos abrir com mágica- indagou Lily.

- Na verdade não - respondi. - O cadeado provavelmente ficaria bravo se tentássemos abri-lo sem a chave e faria um escândalo.

Todas elas me lançaram olhares curiosos e eu sorri encabulada. Obviamente minhas amigas não sabiam o quão inventivos Sirius e seus amigos poderiam ser.

- A chave fica com o meu pai. Esperem aqui que eu vou lá pegar - e já ia andando em direção à casa (que só eu e Marlene sabíamos onde estava), quando Lílian me agarrou pela gola das vestes e me conduziu para trás do barracão, chamando as outras para nos seguirem.

- Ficou maluca, Andy? Sua família não pode saber que estamos aqui!

Eu pisquei, percebendo que ela estava certa. Meus parentes podiam ser péssimos anfitriões quando queriam e, bem, não era segredo para ninguém que grande parte dos Black não se incomodava de discutir uma boa teoria racista no meio do jantar ("Sim, morte aos trouxas... me passe a salada, por favor").

- Onde seu pai guarda as chaves da casa- indagou Marlene, com uma expressão pensativa.

- Ele as deixa na capa de viagem pendurada no cabide perto da porta do quarto. Foi lá que eu o vi pôr as chaves quando Sirius foi embora. E, como ninguém nunca vem aqui, suponho que ainda estejam lí respondi.

- Vai entrar e roubar seu próprio pai- engasgou Aine.

- Vamos - Marlene respondeu por mim, fazendo aquela cara de determinação cega que me fazia lembrar o quão louca ela podia ser.

- Vão chamar a polícia - Lílian também estava apavorada. - Até agora não fizemos nada muito grave, mas roubar é...

- Calma, Lily - falei, tentando parecer confiante. - Duvido que alguém sinta falta da chave.

- Mas roubar... - Lily ainda nos fitava sem crer que estávamos mesmo querendo fazer aquilo.

Eu parei por um minuto, imaginando a cena de meu pai tentando explicar ao simpático policial que nos parara mais cedo que sua filha roubara uma moto de sua propriedade. "Não", pensei, meu pai nunca chamaria a polícia, nem mesmo agentes do Ministério. Não ia querer mais um escândalo. Provavelmente nem ia ligar, já que, por ele, a moto de Sirius já devia ter sido destruída depois que ele tinha se mandado.

Voltei à realidade com Marlene me puxando pelo braço em direção à frente da casa.

- Tomem cuidado - falou Lílian quando já tínhamos nos afastado delas bem uns dez passos. - Se pegarem vocês, desistam. Eu e Aine podemos ir para minha casa e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não vamos desistir - assegurou Marlene.

-

Nha, eu demorei mais que o normal pra atualizar pq tava sem net u.u

Valew pelas reviews:

Thata: Que tipo de loucuras? Fugir da escola? XD Vc verá logo logo n.n É, falei demais msm (cala-te boca u.u) Mas vc achava que eles iam deixar esse "empréstimo" barato? E a Marlene é totalmente minha favorita n.n

Bruna: Precisa dizer sim, pq eu sempre acho que o capitulo que eu acabei de escrever é uma droga u.u  
Perguntas demais, deixo pra sua imaginação...Os marotos só vão fazer rápidas aparições, apenas pra constar os passos dele... eu to tentando esquecer que tenho uma alma pra escrever em nome do rabicho u.u  
Pode ter certeza que vou dar um jeito desse beijo sair, nem que tenha que amarrar os dois o.o Qt a narração do Tiago, se as coisas tomarem os rumos que eu estou planejando, vai demorar n.n"  
Ela é uma antecedente de Quando os sonhos acabam sim o.o Mas eu não sei ainda onde vou parar.

Witches: Seu amado sirius? Chegou tarde, ele já é meu amado XD Se te anima, eu estou de ferias novamente e escrevendo bastante pra ver se consigo adiantar bem afic o/

Miri: Como não gosta de fics dos marotos? Eles são o máximo o.o To brincando, é uma questão de gosto n.n Mas eu me sinto honrada por vc abrir uma exceção pra mim n.n

Bye,

Bel.


	11. Aviso

Não, não é um capítulo novo. É um aviso. Meu pc deveria ter sido consertado e voltado certinho, com tudo que tinha antes. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ou seja: eu perdi tudo que tinha escrito e vai demorar um tempo até eu me recuperar da vontade de esganar alguém e ter disposição para escrever tudo de novo...

Até l�, a fic vai ficar sem capítulos novos. No caso de não ter ficado claro: eu não desisti da fic. Apenas estou adiando as atualizações em favor da minha faculdade que acabou de voltar à aulas e da minha sanidade, porque se eu começar a escrever com a raiva que eu estou agora vai sair um belo lixo u.u


End file.
